


The Arrangement

by Astrid3490



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Peter is not underage when they have sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Undercover Missions, fake sex while underage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid3490/pseuds/Astrid3490
Summary: SHIELD se acerca a Tony y Pepper con una misión que no pueden rechazar. El problema es que debe parecer que Stark Industries cae y Pepper es demasiado buena en su trabajo. Lo que se necesita es un escándalo tan grande que hundiría a una corporación multinacional. ¿Y qué sería más escandaloso que los medios descubrieran una relación sexual ilegal con el magnate supuestamente heroico y un chico de secundaria de Queens?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122617) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



Tony se tumbó perezosamente en su silla, la que estaba al frente de la sala de juntas de Stark Industries en la que se encontraban, y se detuvo para mirar el ojo bueno de Fury.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí Pepper? Ella tiene una compañía para administrar. Y sobre todo ¿por qué estás aquí? Preguntaría sobre el nivel extra de la capa y la daga, pero estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta el glamour".

Hill se cruzó de brazos y Tony sonrió para sí mismo. Nunca logró presionar los botones de Fury, pero Hill siempre logró sentir la indignación en nombre de su jefe.

"Puede que hayas notado que Hammer Tech ha estado bombeando nueva tecnología con más frecuencia en estos días", señaló Fury.

"Siempre siguiendo los pasos de Stark Industries, siempre a un pelo de violaciones flagrantes de patentes. Pep se queda encima. ¿Te preocupa nuestra propiedad intelectual corporativa ahora?" Tony preguntó.

"Están ocupados. Demasiado ocupado para lo que están produciendo y creemos que están tratando de cubrir algo más cuestionable", explicó Hill. Tony volvió a sentarse en su silla.

"Lo hicieron con la tecnología de Ivan Vanko. Si crees que están en eso otra vez, entra allí y arrestalos" dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hemos tenido operativos encubiertos que ingresaron allí; no se informó que ocurriera nada indebido, pero hemos tenido datos que indican lo contrario", dijo Fury.

Hill apuntó su teléfono hacia una de las pantallas de la sala de juntas y Tony notó que no era uno de los teléfonos SHIELD estándar, sino uno de los prototipos de teléfonos Stark que ha estado produciendo recientemente.

En la pantalla había un mapa global, que mostraba indicadores de detección de radiación aparentemente aleatorios.

"Esto muestra un nuevo tipo de radiación que se ha detectado: la detección se basa en el trabajo altamente clasificado de Banner. Nunca se detecta en el mismo lugar dos veces, generalmente ráfagas cortas. Creemos que es un efecto secundario de algún tipo de proceso de fabricación", explicó Hill.

"¿Fabricación de qué?" Preguntó Pepper.

"No lo sabemos", admitió Fury. "Pero ha coincidido con los movimientos globales de Hammertech. Movimientos se han tomado una gran cantidad de problemas y gastos para tratar de esconderse ".

Hill hizo clic en una superposición en el mapa. "Esto muestra la participación comercial global de Hammertech, generalmente encubierta, de terceros o cuartos que aseguran recursos, logística, terrenos o propiedades".

"Pero hay muchos lugares en los que están involucrados donde no se ha detectado esta radiación, es un pequeño porcentaje", señaló Pepper, mirando los datos.

"Y esta es una superposición de donde el movimiento Hammertech ha coincidido con la desaparición de grandes grupos de personas", dijo Hill, haciendo clic nuevamente. La pantalla mostraba los movimientos de Hammertech claramente vinculados a la radiación desconocida o la desaparición inexplicada de personas.

Pepper se inclinó para mirar los datos. "Nigeria, Somalia, Chad, Uzbekistán, Camboya... Es en su mayoría países del tercer mundo donde la esclavitud moderna todavía abunda", comentó con una mirada preocupada a Tony. "¿Crees que Hammertech está utilizando la esclavitud como mano de obra?"

"No del todo", dijo Fury, señalando a Hill. Ella trajo una última superposición. Aparecieron manchas rojas en la pantalla agrupadas en las áreas donde las personas habían sido tomadas.

"Esto muestra dónde hemos detectado perturbaciones en la ionosfera superior, similar al lugar donde hemos visto la tecnología extraterrestre transportándose a las naves o cuando el puente de Thor atraviesa la atmósfera. Solo pudimos detectar esto recientemente debido al trabajo más reciente del Dr. Foster", explicó Hill.

Pepper se recostó en estado de shock. "Crees-"

"Se están exportando fuera del mundo, sí".

"¿Hammer está cambiando esclavos por tecnología?" Tony preguntó, incrédulo.

"Sí, y aún no sabemos qué objetivos tiene, o quién tiene esos niños", confirmó Fury.

"¡¿NIÑOS ?!" Exclamó Pepper.

"En su mayoría jóvenes adolescentes de orfanatos, parece que quieren a los jóvenes y saludables", dijo Hill, asintiendo ante la expresión de disgusto de Pepper.

"Los agentes que hemos enviado, los que han regresado sin nada, creemos que son parte de una imagen más grande aquí. Creemos que nos hemos infiltrado", dijo Fury.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron. "¿Quién sabe de esto?"

"Todos en esta sala, además de la nueva jefa de la ONU, Verionica Jeria. Hemos hecho algunas verificaciones exhaustivas antes de notificarla, se puede confiar en ella", explicó Fury.

"El viernes, invoque el Protocolo de Ardilla", dijo Tony.

"Si jefe."

"¿Que es eso?" Hill preguntó.

"Ese es el protocolo de seguridad más clasificado de Tony", respondió Fury con aire de suficiencia. "Lo reserva para los momentos en que no quiere que SHIELD tenga una idea de lo que está haciendo".

"Súper Ardilla Secreta", agregó Tony. "Si alguien logra hackear mis servidores personales, nada de esta conversación habrá existido, tú no estabas aquí y Pepper y yo estábamos almorzando en Santa Mónica. Noto que no estás usando tecnología SHIELD estándar: ¿qué tan profundo es esto?"

"No lo sabemos", respondió Fury honestamente. "Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo. Es una completa posibilidad de que la investigación de Banner y Foster recoja las emisiones que desencadenaron nuestras sospechas. Los propios equipos de investigación no se dan cuenta de la importancia de estos datos ".

"¿Cómo pueden ayudar los Vengadores?" Preguntó Pepper, preguntándose por qué estaba en la habitación.

"No pueden y no se les dirá", dijo Fury mirando a Tony. Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Necesitamos ayuda de Stark Industries".

"Cualquier cosa", dijo Pepper de inmediato.

"Necesitamos que Stark Industries colapse", anunció Fury.

"¿Colapse?" Tony preguntó.

"Sea lo que sea que Hammer esté haciendo, él también está montando la cola de tu abrigo para cubrir sus operaciones. Se verá obligado a mostrar sus colores si Stark Industries colapsa".

Pepper miró entre ellos. "Somos demasiado estables para quebrar. Financieramente somos fuertes: tenemos mercados nuevos y emergentes en energía y tecnología de comunicaciones que duplicarán los ingresos en tres años".

"Atta, niña", dijo Tony.

"Queremos fingir la caída de su empresa. Tenemos un plan para congelar todos los precios de su mercado de valores; esto no debería afectarlo financieramente. Una vez que obtengamos a Hammer, esto puede hacerse público. Explicaremos públicamente la participación de Stark Industries y una vez que el mercado se estabilice, descongele los precios de sus acciones", explicó Hill.

"Probablemente aumentaría el precio de nuestras acciones. Pero no ha tenido en cuenta en la mosca en su ungüento, que es Pepper", respondió Tony. Tanto Hill como Fury miraron al CEO. "Pepper ha hecho que este negocio sea sólido como una roca: no hay nada, probablemente incluyendo Armageddon que pueda hundirlo".

"Un escándalo", dijo Hill. "Si bien eres el CEO, Tony sigue siendo la cara de la empresa".

"Pft... Tony saca un escándalo todas las semanas. Lanzó un pájaro al Papa el mes pasado y apenas tuvimos un problema."

"Hay un tipo de escándalo en el corazón de la población: el sexo y el abuso de menores".

"¡No!" Pepper dijo de inmediato.

"Ohh, en realidad, tiene razón", dijo Tony. Pepper se volvió hacia él.

"Lo es, y tu imagen nunca se recuperaría de eso", argumentó Pepper.

"Las industrias Stark caerán si el mundo está horrorizado por Tony Stark y disgustado con Pepper Potts por protegerlo", dijo Tony en voz baja. Le dio a Pepper una sonrisa triste.

"Pero-" Ella comenzó, solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por Tony.

"¿Cuántos niños han sido sacados del mundo?" Tony preguntó, sus ojos nunca dejaron de Peppers.

"Actualmente estimamos unos diez mil que conocemos", respondió Hill en voz baja. Pepper se volvió hacia ella y luego se calló.

"Correcto - ¿Cómo hacemos esto?" Tony preguntó. "Si solo estamos los cinco en esto, veo que el papel de víctima está un poco vacante. Si bien Fury se vería adorable en un triciclo, dudo que convenza a tantos. Sé que tienes todo esto planeado: Dime."

"Queremos reclutar uno más: tu Spider-Boy. Estamos bastante seguros de que es una apuesta segura, pero lo examinaríamos primero para asegurarnos", explicó Fury.

"¡¿Peter ?!" Pepper preguntó, sorprendido.

"Tiene 16 años, y es ilegal en este momento, su próximo cumpleaños el 25 de este mes".

"Oye, eso es la semana que viene. Debería comprarle un Bugatti o algo así. Aprenderá a conducir", interrumpió Tony, mirando a Pepper.

"No, May te matará. Lo siento, sigue adelante", se disculpó Pepper a Hill.

"Tony ha estado involucrado en su vida desde que acababa de cumplir 15 años, y te han visto con él con bastante regularidad. Hay fotos de prensa donde lo has llevado en viajes de negocios, eventos, etc. Y claramente no eres tímido al darle regalos. Realmente es ideal", explicó Hill incómodamente.

"Oh, genial", suspiró Pepper.

"¿Crees que lo hará?" Preguntó Fury.

"Sí, lo hará. Tiene una racha de heroísmo más grande que la de Cap, solo quiero que te asegures de que su reputación no se vea afectada. No quiero que sufra después de esto ".

"Nuestro plan es que los tres graben previamente un video con el jefe de la ONU donde se explica todo y están exonerados. Puede transmitirse cuando todo esto termine. Debería salir de esto con honores.

Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Lo traeré esta noche. Trae tus planes a la torre, te abriré la plataforma de aterrizaje".


	2. Capitulo 2

“¡Hola señor Stark! Gracias por invitarme: tengo el traje roto y el... ¡Oh, hola Pepper!"

Peter salió del elevador ya deslizándose de su mochila y caminando hacia el mostrador donde Tony le estaba sirviendo a Pepper un "gran vaso de vino, lo voy a necesitar", según lo solicitado.

La sonrisa de Peter se iluminó al ver a Pepper, la apreciaba y a veces la ayudaba y la incitaba cuando intentaba que Tony comiera, descansara o tomara un whisky menos.

Pero su paso vaciló al ver al Director Fury y su segunda al mando, la señorita Hill.

"Whoah - Lo siento, ¿vine en el momento correcto? Si estoy interrumpiendo..."

"Llegas justo a tiempo, chico", dijo Tony, agitándolo y pasando el vaso a Pepper.

"Hola", Peter les dijo a ambos con un pequeño gesto, y luego una realización apareció en su rostro.

"¿Spiderman tiene una misión de los Vengadores?" preguntó, emocionado.

"No, pero Peter Parker la tiene si pasa algunos escaneos ... ¿Hill?" Dijo Fury.

"Hola Peter, ven aquí, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas antes de que podamos continuar", preguntó Hill.

Nadie se perdió la forma en que Peter miró inmediatamente a Tony en busca de orientación y aprobación antes de acercarse ante el pequeño asentimiento de Tony.

Los otros observaron mientras Maria se sentaba en el sofá y le colocaba pequeños electrodos en la frente, mientras Peter le daba miradas nerviosas a Tony todo el tiempo.

"¿Te llamas Peter Parker?"

“No, bueno, sí. Peter Benjamin Parker", tartamudeó Peter. Se inclinó para mirar la pantalla que la señorita Hill sostenía. "¿Lo hice bien?"

María sonrió "Creo que has acertado".

"Genial", dijo Peter con toda seriedad. Pepper se giró para ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Eres Spiderman?"

"Sí", dijo Peter asintiendo. Luego miró a Tony. "Ellos saben, ¿verdad? No solo..."

"Estás bien, chico. Continúa y relájate un poco... Relájate mucho".

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Si. Eres la señorita Hill. Encantado de conocerte, por cierto."

"También es un placer conocerte, Peter. Ok, creo que es suficiente calibración".

"¿Alguna vez has estado en contacto con Justin Hammer?" María preguntó.

"Erm", Peter hizo una pausa. "Si."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuando?" Tony preguntó, bruscamente.

“Había publicado un video de una mala estafa del robot Boston Dynamics Big-Dog en YouTube hace unos doce meses. Comenté y dije que se parecía más a un caniche artrítico".

Pepper esquivó su repentina sonrisa detrás de su vaso. Tony sonrió y Fury parecía impaciente.

"¿Ha tenido algún otro contacto con Justin Hammer, Hammer Tech o alguna persona o empresa relacionada?"

"No", respondió Peter. Hill asintió confirmando a Fury que era la verdad.

"¿Eres leal a SHIELD?" Hill preguntó.

Peter hizo una pausa y luego dijo "Sí", mirando a Fury.

Una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza de Hill le dijo a Tony cuál era su lectura.

"¿Eres leal conmigo?" Tony preguntó en su lugar.

"¡Totalmente!" Peter respondió al instante. Hill asintió con la cabeza.

"Sigue adelante", dijo Fury, sin parecer impresionado.

"¿Tiene alguna participación o contactos que amenacen o debiliten a SHIELD".

"Solo Tony, te ha amenazado un par de veces, ¿verdad?"

María suspiró “¿Solo Tony? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, sí", respondió Peter.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

Maria consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras para la última pregunta. "¿Alguna vez, ahora o en el futuro, pondría en peligro conscientemente a Tony Stark, Stark Industries y alguno de sus amigos, incluidos los de SHIELD?"

"¡Nunca!" Peter dijo, pareciendo insultado por la pregunta.

María comenzó a despegar los electrodos de la frente de Peter. "Está todo bien".

"¿Pasé?" Peter preguntó.

"Sí chico; lo hiciste genial”, dijo Tony con un guiño.

"Peter. ¿Puedo llamarte Peter?" Fury comenzó. Peter asintió con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Fury llegó y se sentó con él.

"Tenemos una situación con una posible facción en ascenso, que ya ha demostrado que arriesgan la seguridad de Estados Unidos y del mundo. Ahora, debido a algunos datos nuevos que hemos analizado, sospechamos que se está desarrollando tecnología desconocida y no regulada que contravendrá las sanciones acordadas por la ONU y: "

"Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí", se quejó Tony, interrumpiendo. “Pete, Hammer se ha vuelto loco y creemos que está desarrollando armas y vendiendo niños a extraterrestres. Creemos que podemos expulsarlo fingiendo el colapso de Stark Industries, y debido a que Pepper es demasiado buena en su trabajo, la única forma de hacerlo es inventando un escándalo que me involucre a mí y a un niño menor de edad. ¿Adivinas dónde encajas?"

"¿Puedo ser tu novio falso?" Peter preguntó.

"Novio falso y menor de edad de un depredador sexual falso, pero sí", respondió Tony mientras Fury y Hill observaban.

"Oh, está bien", dijo Peter fácilmente.

"¿Bueno?" Hill preguntó. "¿Esta bien?"

“Bueno, si eso ayuda a Pepper y Tony, haría lo que sea necesario de todos modos y parece que hay muchas otras personas lastimadas. Niños también. Por supuesto que estoy dentro."

Pepper hizo un pequeño ruido de 'Ohhh', llevándose la mano a la boca y miró a Tony. Gracias a Dios que ya no estaban saliendo o ella se volvería malditamente asquerosa ahora.

"Te lo dije", dijo Tony a Hill. Se dirigió al área sentada y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Peter, antes de sentarse.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son los próximos pasos para derribar mi imperio?" Tony preguntó.

"Tenemos a la jefa de la ONU programada para hacer su video en su oficina central en Manhattan mañana", comenzó Hill.

Tony se volvió hacia Peter. "Estamos haciendo un video de exoneración, así que cuando tengamos a los malos, podemos decir que solo fingimos y salvamos un poco... y la compañía".

"Oh, está bien", dijo Peter.

"¿Suenas un poco decepcionado?" Pepper notó.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Voy a recibir felicitaciones en la escuela por salir con Tony Stark, y bueno... he estado hablando con tía May sobre salir en la escuela y salir con Iron-Man es una forma genial de hacerlo. MJ dice que las chicas tienen un cartel de él en los vestuarios deportivos. Todos lo aman. Esperaba que pudiéramos terminar fingiendo que te dejara o algo más genial, pero veo cómo es mejor para la compañía y para Tony, señorita Potts".

Todos en la sala parecían un poco perplejos después de eso, así que Hill continuó.

“Vamos a tomar algunas fotos, lentes largos contigo juntos. Podemos alimentar anónimamente a los reporteros con más fotos y algunas historias ", dijo Hill.

"Pero por el lado positivo, puedes saltear la escuela". Tony dijo antes de volverse hacia Hill. "Asegúrate de enviarle algo a Christine Everhart, ella preparará una comida".

"Ella te preparó una comida", gruñó Pepper.

"También queremos filtrar un... video", dijo María.

"Hubo una pausa antes de la palabra 'video' allí Hill - ¿Quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir?" Tony preguntó.

"Una cinta de sexo", confirmó María. "Evidencia inequívoca para que el mundo vea... o al menos unas pocas personas para ver y obtener capturas de pantalla granuladas antes de que la retiremos de Internet nuevamente".

"¿Voy a hacer una porno con el señor Stark?"

"¡NO!" Cuatro adultos intervinieron a la vez.

"Vamos a fingir un video sexual", aclaró Hill. "Nos aseguraremos de que la desnudez total se limite a Tony".

"Dios sabe que no será la primera vez que está en Internet", interrumpió Pepper.

"¿Tony no se meterá en problemas por eso?" Peter preguntó.

“El acto, aunque sea falso, probablemente se clasificará como un delito menor de clase B. Sin embargo, nuestro equipo legal se asegurará de que esté completamente exonerado una vez que se diga la verdad". Hill explicó.

“Habrá algunas escenas íntimas falsas. No haremos nada que te haga sentir incómodo, lo prometo. Lo sustituiremos con un actor por primeros planos si es necesario y..."

"No me importa", dijo Peter, solo para ser ahogado por "¡NO!" De nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Peter preguntó ante las miradas de desaprobación. "¡Están vendiendo niños a extraterrestres! - ¡Además, sería una leyenda en la escuela!"

Tony puso su rostro en su palma.

"Bien, bien," continuó María. “También tendremos que gestionar las reacciones de las personas lo mejor que podamos también. No será bonito. Esperamos que tengan que "huir" juntos después de que se filtre el video sexual".

"¿Quieres decir que no puedo decirle a tía May que todo es falso?" Peter dijo girando su cabeza hacia Fury.

"Nosotros cinco y la Jefa de la ONU lo sabremos. ¡Eso es todo!" Fury dijo con firmeza.

Peter se volvió hacia Tony.

"¡May te va a destrozar!"

“Para ser honesto, chico. Me preocupa más Natasha, te adora."


	3. Capitulo 3

El video con la jefa de la ONU fue hecho. Él, Pepper y Peter se habían parado detrás de ella en su escritorio mientras leía una declaración sobre cómo Tony y Peter se estaban preparando para hacer un sacrificio por todo el país y deberían, desde el momento en que se transmitió este video, ser considerados héroes para sus compatriotas y que el mundo les debía una deuda de gratitud.

Tony había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Peter cortésmente le pidió a la jefa! de la ONU una referencia personal en caso de que la necesitara para una entrevista de trabajo o collage en el futuro.

"¿Qué? ¡La creación de redes es importante! ¡Tanto la tía May como The Principle lo dicen!" Peter dijo cuando se fueron.

"Con tu inteligencia, ¿crees que te dejaré trabajar en otro lugar que no sea Stark Industries?"

Peter seguía sonriendo y aturdido cuando llegaron a Central Park veinte minutos después y Pepper se despidió con un deseo de suerte.

Ambos se habían puesto los auriculares ocultos antes de salir del auto, y Hill estaba lista para guiarlos.

"Está bien, hemos avisado a uno de los paparazzi mejor conectados y puedo verlo seguirlos. ¡NO! ¡No te des la vuelta, Peter!"

"¡Lo siento!" Peter dijo. "Señor Stark, realmente tendrá que guiarme aquí".

"No hay problemas, niño. Lo que vamos a hacer es dirigirnos a Bow Bridge, es un lugar romántico, y espero que no haya muchas personas a esta hora del día aparte de ti, yo y nuestro Papanicolaou. Cuando lleguemos allí, te tomaré de la mano, puedo darte un pequeño abrazo, miramos el agua como amantes cruzados por las estrellas... "Dijo Tony, solo para ser interrumpido por Hill.

"Esperaba algo un poco más íntimo", dijo Hill, con total naturalidad.

"¿Como que?" Tony preguntó.

"Al igual que la primera base, la segunda base... parece un poco demasiado frío para la tercera base y demasiado arriesgado en un parque", intervino Peter.

"¡¿Qué?!" Tony preguntó, incrédulo. "¡No te voy a besar! ¡Eres un niño!"

"¡Tengo dieciseis! ¡Puedo besar a la gente! ¡Puedo tener sexo con personas!" Peter se opuso.

"¡No con personas mayores de 21 años y tengo algunos años más de eso!"

"¿Pueden ustedes dos dejar de discutir? Parece que el Papanicolaou se está aburriendo. Peter, toma la mano de Tony." Hill discutio.

Peter deslizó una mano en la de Tony y la agarró con fuerza, esperando que Tony no se alejara. Tony miró a su alrededor, pero a propósito, no en la dirección en la que sabía que estaba el fotógrafo.

Hill suspiró en sus auriculares. "Tony, sé que esto es incómodo. Pero no es ilegal besarlo. No sexo hasta los 17, pero besarse está bien. Sí, es espeluznante, pero no ilegal. Y necesitamos algo espeluznante, Tony."

"Mira", dijo Peter petulantemente.

"El puente está despejado. Bien, muchachos, pongan cara de juego. Mejor actuación Peter, estás arreglado y enamorado. Tony: eres un playboy espeluznante, usa tus movimientos", dijo Hill cuando llegaron.

"Mis movimientos, claro... lo tengo", dijo Tony. Caminaron hasta la mitad del puente y Tony tiró de Peter a un lado. Se recostó en la pared del puente, así que estaba medio sentado y tiró de Peter hacia él, el hombre más joven se metió entre sus piernas.

Peter envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tony y sonrió.

"¿Por qué encuentras esto tan divertido?"

"Nunca te había visto tan nervioso antes, Tony. ¿Puedo llamarte Tony ahora que eres mi novio? ¿Probablemente debería acostumbrarme a las entrevistas o 'Señor Stark' estaría aún más 'obsesionado'?"

"Jesús", gimió Tony.

"He visto que mantuviste la calma cuando el señor Lang creció hasta el tamaño de un edificio y comenzó a destrozar un Boeing, ¿pero esto te asusta? Nunca antes había besado a un chico, así que no tienes excusa."

"No te has besado... joder". Tony miró hacia arriba; en cualquier lugar menos en Peter. "Hill. No puedo hacer esto".

"Escucha, todavía no sabemos completamente a qué nos enfrentamos con Hammer. En este punto, ESPERAMOS que sean los Chitauri con quien está aliado, porque al menos los Vengadores los derrotaron una vez. Han robado niños fuera del mundo y esperamos que hayan sido vendidos como esclavos y no como comida, y en este momento no tenemos un plan para recuperarlos. Así que bésalo, Stark y hazlo sucio."

La aguda conferencia de Hill actuó como una bofetada en la cara y Tony se concentró. Jesús, ambos tenían razón. Faltaban miles de niños y Peter estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su primer beso, su reputación, la confianza y la relación con su tía por esto, y aquí estaba, actuando como un idiota.

'Bueno', pensó Tony, 'si este es su primer beso con un chico, lo iba a hacer bien'.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Peter y su otra mano llegó a la nuca de Peter. Tiró de Peter hacia él y tragó el jadeo del niño cuando inició este beso con pasión. Podía sentir la repentina incertidumbre de Peter en la forma tartamudeada que movía su boca y apretaba las manos en las mangas de su chaqueta, pero Tony empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Peter de todos modos. Lo querían sucio, lo vamos a ensuciar.

Peter hizo un pequeño ruido que zumbó contra sus labios, y supo que el niño estaba fuera de su alcance. Se puso de pie, acercando a Peter y acunando la cara de Peter con ambas manos, inclinando la del niño para permitirle explorar la boca del hombre más joven. El niño tenía un sabor dulce: había estado comiendo Skittles en el camino hacia el parque y Tony quería lamer cada centímetro de la boca del niño hasta que no pudiera saborear nada más que Peter. Este pensamiento se activó y sonó la alarma en su mente y se echó hacia atrás, mirando a la cara de Peter todavía ahuecada en sus manos.

El más joven parecía aturdido y una aguja de culpa lo pinchó.

"¿Lo suficientemente sucio para ti?" Le preguntó a Hill con amargura.

"Voy a necesitar un momento", admitió Peter bajando la cabeza y un segundo punto de culpa lo atravesó. Acercó a Peter en respuesta, necesitando darle consuelo al joven. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Peter filtrarse a través de su camiseta hasta su piel.

"Voy a tener que unirme al sacerdocio después de esto", murmuró Tony.

Tony sintió a Peter reírse contra él.

"Pero obtuvieron un poco de reputación para los niños menores de edad", señaló Peter, retrocediendo. Podían escuchar el resoplido de risa de María en sus oídos.

"Punto. Vamos, creo que hemos terminado. Vamos a salir de aquí."

"Un último beso. ¿Puedes iniciar, Peter?" Hill preguntó. "Queremos asegurarnos de que el fotógrafo tenga fotos más que suficientes".

A diferencia de Tony, Peter no dudó. Se levantó y presionó sus labios ligeramente contra los de Tony. Fue un beso dulce e inocente y en completo contraste con el que acababa de recibir.

Tony encontró que sus ojos se cerraban y disfrutaban de la ternura, pero luego las manos se movieron de los hombros de Tony, hasta su cuello y su cabello y el beso aumento.

Una lengua tentativa exploró sus labios y Tony se abrió para él, el movimiento de Peter era una versión más lenta y más sentenciosa.

"Creo que eso lo hará", dijo Hill en sus oídos, rompiendo el hechizo. Tony se apartó y notó la mirada aturdida, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos.

"Aprendes rápido", quería decir Tony, pero sabiendo que Hill estaba escuchando, y probablemente Fury se cernía sobre su hombro lo mantuvo en silencio.

"Lo siento, soy tu primer beso", dijo en su lugar.

Peter se encogió de hombros, todavía en sus brazos. "No soy el tuyo."


	4. Capitulo 4

Hill y Pepper los saludaron cuando llegaron a la torre.

"Nos instalamos en la habitación de Tony por autenticidad", dijo Hill.

Peter miró a Tony en busca de orientación y Tony se encogió de hombros, abriéndose camino hacia su propia habitación.

La habitación brillaba con la luz del sol que inundaba desde el techo hasta el piso. La cama estaba hecha con sábanas de algodón blanco liso y cómodo, y una cámara de video de aspecto ominoso se encontraba en un trípode a un lado de la cama.

Tony vio a Peter tensarse y observó la escena y la cámara. La mandíbula del joven flexionada por la tensión.

"Trata de no preocuparte, chico", dijo Tony. "Todo va a estar por encima del tablero".

“Dices alto y todo se detiene. Te sientes incómodo y solo dices. Tienes el control aquí, Peter”, dijo Pepper.

"Si quieres detenerte ahora mismo, puedes", agregó Hill.

"No, no. Esto es importante y sabré que personas serán que las que dicen que las fotos del parque son falsas. Esto debe ser convincente. No estoy seguro de cómo... quiero decir, nunca he..." Peter se cayó.

“No te preocupes. Eso en realidad jugará en nuestro beneficio”, dijo Hill amablemente. “Tony es el que queremos ver aprovechando ese nerviosismo. Pero como dije antes, si te sientes demasiado incómodo con todo esto y todo lo que necesitas decir es "detente" y todos retroceden.”

Peter asintió, sintiéndose mejor por su falta de experiencia.

Tony se enderezó. "Está bien Directora Hill - Ah, y veo por esa peculiaridad que te gusta ese título, le diré a Fury - Entonces, ¿dónde nos quieres?"

"Ya estábamos pensando en Peter en la cama, como si ya hubieras sido... íntimo", Pepper luchó con sus palabras frente a Peter. "Eso fue para que él pueda cubrirse debajo de las sábanas fácilmente, y ya infiere que algo nefasto ha sucedido".

"Nefasto", repitió Tony. "Me encanta cuando un ex te dice que la actividad de tu habitación es nefasta", bromeó Tony. Peter sonrió y Pepper asintió con la aprobación de ella por sus esfuerzos por aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Y Tony, dependiendo de cómo se sientan tú y Peter acerca de esto, estamos pensando en la desnudez total", dijo Hill. “No deja nada a la imaginación y no es que nunca antes hayas filmado cintas de sexo en Internet, así que..."

"Pero esta vez quítate los calcetines, juro que uno está grabado en mi memoria por todas las razones equivocadas", agregó Pepper. Peter volvió a reír y se relajó visiblemente ahora que el foco estaba nuevamente en Tony.

"¡Mis pies estaban fríos!" Tony fingió protestar.

"Eran calcetines de rayas rosadas, señor Stark", dijo Peter riendo.

"¿Lo viste?" Tony preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

"¡Todos en mi escuela lo vieron!" Peter dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Claramente voy a tener que lucir más suave esta vez. Ven aquí”, le dijo a Peter. Tony deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Peter y los sacudió, revolviendo el cabello limpio del niño. "Esa es una mejor mirada depravada", comentó Tony.

"¡Y esta cama!" añadió, volviéndose. "Mi estado de playboy se rebajará a 'Monja' si comenzamos a filmar con sábanas planas blancas y rincones de hospitales, vamos Peter".

Tony se quita los zapatos y saltó a la cama. "¡Vamos, Pete!" gritó de nuevo, rompiendo las mantas y haciendo un desastre.

Pepper y Maria se quedaron a un lado divertidas cuando Peter se quitó los pantalones e hizo lo que se le indicó, solo para recibir una almohada en la cara tan pronto como se subió a la cama.

Para no ser golpeado, Peter agarró su propia almohada y devolvió el golpe. En cuestión de segundos, una batalla épica de almohadas se estaba librando en la cama King size por dos superhéroes.

"¿Podemos comenzar a filmar ahora?" Pepper le preguntó a Hill con una sonrisa.

Tony cambió a una nueva táctica, arrancó la almohada de las manos de Peter y fue por la cintura del niño, hundiendo sus dedos en los costados de Peter.

“¡NO COSQUILLAS! ¡NO ES JUSTO!" Peter gritó, desplomándose sobre la cama, pero Tony fue tras él y por unos momentos más Peter se retorció en las sábanas para alejarse de las cosquillas de Tony.

De repente, Tony se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, donde Peter intentaba recuperar el aliento. El hombre más joven estaba sonrojado, sudoroso y sin aliento.

“¡Ahora se ve correctamente corrompido! ¡Mi estado de playboy es seguro!”

"Es un idiota señor Stark", dijo Peter. Pepper asintió con la cabeza.

"Ven entonces. Empecemos." Dijo Hill. "Peter, ¿estás de acuerdo con la desnudez total de Tony?"

"Si, está bien. Nada que la mayoría de los Estados Unidos ya no haya visto”, respondió Peter, todas las señales de nerviosismo se habían ido. Peter recibió una almohada en la cara por su comentario.

“Está bien, nos daremos la vuelta si ustedes muchachos quieren quitarse la ropa. Peter, puedes ponerte la ropa interior, la sábana debería cubrir eso.”

Cuando las damas se voltearon, Peter se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a dejar caer su ropa al costado de la cama.

Tony decidió que había pasado la modestia e hizo un striptease demasiado exagerado para mantener a Peter entretenido. Terminó con un 'Ta-Dahh', una floritura y una pose de Saturday Night Fever cuando Pepper y Hill se dieron la vuelta.

"¿Pueden ustedes dos incluso tratar de parecer impresionados?" Tony dijo a las damas en la habitación.

"Calcetines, Stark", María dijo inexpresiva. Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

"No son divertidos", dijo Tony, quitándose los calcetines y tirándolos a un lado. Le guiñó un ojo a Peter, que seguía riéndose e intentando no mirar más allá de los hombros de Tony. "Entonces, ¿saltar corriendo a la cama o-?"

“Aquí hay un control remoto para la cámara. Si quieres parar o crees que Peter se siente incómodo, busca una excusa para detener la cámara, te ayudará a editar más tarde”.

"Te tengo", dijo Tony, aceptándolo.

"¿Tenemos un guión o algo así?" Peter preguntó.

"No pensamos que fluiría bien", respondió Pepper.

"¿Has visto un script porno promedio?" Tony preguntó. "He venido a limpiar su piscina, señor Starker", imitó Tony con acento ruso.

Peter volvió a reír cuando Tony se unió a él en la cama. "Vamos a besarnos como lo hicimos antes. Mantendré mis manos en la cintura y arriba y luego me deslizaré debajo de las sábanas contigo. No te preocupes por las posiciones ni nada, probablemente se verá mejor para los propósitos del video si te trato un poco, solo ve con eso. Entonces comenzaré a fingir tener sexo contigo... erm,” Tony titubeó. "Si te golpeo en tu lado opuesto a la cámara, intenta lucir un poco dolorido".

"¿Dolorido?" Peter preguntó.

"Sí, como algo realmente, realmente enorme, solo te subió por el trasero", dijo Tony con un giro de ojos para mantener al niño divertido.

"¡Correcto! Así que no comentario de '¿Ya está adentro?'?” Peter bromeó.

María soltó una carcajada y Pepper se inclinó sobre la cama para ofrecerle a Peter un choca esos cinco.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que soy el que está siendo abusado aquí", se quejó Tony ante la palmada de las palmas.

"Bien, comencemos esto... Unas cosquillas más", dijo Tony, seguido de un "Vamos", tan pronto como Peter volvió a caer sobre las almohadas en un sonrojo sin aliento.

Tony se subió a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la ingle cubierta de Peter y se volvió hacia la cámara, sosteniendo el control remoto. Sabía que presentaba su trasero desnudo a la cámara y también claramente su rostro. No era necesario saber quién estaba en este video. Hizo clic para comenzar la filmación y dejó caer el control remoto en la cama junto a ellos.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo, Peter parecía muy serio otra vez.

“No te importa que filme, ¿verdad, bebé? Te extraño cuando estás en la escuela", dijo Tony, inclinándose para presionar un beso rápido en los labios de Peter.

Peter miró a la cámara y apretó el labio inferior entre los dientes como si estuviera preocupado. "No, supongo que no señor Stark", respondió Peter.

Tony sonrió, aliviado de que Peter lo hiciera tan bien.

"Ese es mi buen muchacho, Peter", dijo Tony, bajando y cubriendo el cuerpo cubierto de sábanas de Peter con el suyo.

Besó a Peter con fuerza y pasión como lo había hecho esa mañana en el parque, y Peter respondió como antes, tentativo pero aceptó.

Apretó las caderas hacia Peter, consciente de que el mundo iba a ver flexionar sus nalgas, o al menos una captura granulada de esto. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por los hombros, brazos y costados de Peter, solo para sorprenderse de lo musculoso que se sentía el hombre más joven. Sabía que Peter era delgado y en forma, y fuerte con sus superpoderes, pero realmente no comprendía lo tonificado que estaba hasta que pasó los dedos por los bíceps de Peter.

Peter estaba devolviendo el beso con entusiasmo ahora, pero no podían seguir besándose para siempre, así que Tony movió las cosas. Pasó la boca por el lado más alejado del cuello de Peter, aprovechando el ángulo de la cámara para ver la cara de Peter cuando se volvió y estiró el cuello ante la sensación. Mordisqueó y chupó la piel haciendo que Peter gimiera y momentáneamente consideró hacer una marca.

Dejó de lado esa noción de inmediato: se sentía demasiado equivocado.

En cambio, se deslizó hacia la clavícula de Peter y lamió y mordisqueó hasta que cayó más abajo en el pecho de Peter dejando un rastro de besos suaves. Al igual que sus brazos, el pecho de Peter era firme y musculoso al tacto, y Tony se encontró razonando que todo el movimiento alrededor de Queens le había hecho algunos favores al niño.

Las manos de Peter llegaron a su cabello tan pronto como apretó su boca sobre el pezón del niño, un movimiento de su lengua hizo que Peter gimiera y tirara de su cabello.

Se echó hacia atrás. "¿Demasiado sensible, bebé?"

Un pequeño asentimiento le respondió y Tony recordó lo que Peter le había dicho cuando se conocieron: ‘Es como si todos mis sentidos estuvieran marcados a las once’. Oh chico.

Tony se besó un poco más abajo y sintió los abdominales de Peter revolotear bajo sus labios, así que se movió lentamente hacia la mandíbula de Peter, besándose mientras avanzaba; razonó que un poco de toqueteo debería pasar fácilmente a deslizarse debajo de las cubiertas.

Capturó la boca de Peter nuevamente y flexionó sus caderas en el cuerpo de Peter. Peter parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos, así que Tony lo agarró por las muñecas y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza mientras empujaba su lengua dentro de la boca de Peter y la golpeaba con un ritmo inconfundible.

Todo iba bien cuando Peter de repente se congeló debajo de él. Tony siguió moviéndose pero susurró un "¿estás bien?" en voz baja al oído de Peter.

"Lo siento... lo siento mucho", Peter susurró con un sollozo.

La comprensión lo golpeó cuando Peter movió las caderas, intentando inclinar lo que claramente era una erección lejos de él.

"Quédate aquí, tengo que conseguir algo", dijo Tony, se sentó, todavía cubriendo el área de la ingle de Peter y ahora la dureza con su propio cuerpo. Tomó el control remoto de las cubiertas y apagó la cámara.

"¿Puedes darnos cinco minutos?" Tony preguntó.

Ambas damas miraron a Peter, que asintió.

"Está bien, si nos quieres estamos justo afuera", dijo María.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Tony se levantó y se sentó a un lado de la cama, cubriéndose la entrepierna con la camiseta que arrancó del suelo.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Lo siento mucho", Peter repitió de inmediato. "Estoy tan avergonzado."

"Oye, no lo hagas, he hecho cintas de sexo MUCHO peores que esto. ¿Qué te molesta? ¿No es tu erección, espero?”

"Bueno, sí", dijo Peter, mirando hacia otro lado y juntando más sábanas en su regazo.

"¿Seriamente? ¿Crees que no es natural ponerse duro cuando haces un video sexual?”

"¡Una cinta de sexo falso!" Peter señaló.

"Mira Pete. Tienes dieciséis años y tu polla no sabe la diferencia. Se frota contra un cuerpo cálido y es feliz. No juzgues al pequeño, ¿de acuerdo?”

La cara preocupada de Peter estalló en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Está bien?"

"Peter, estás haciendo un video sexual con Tony Stark y el ego de Tony Stark. Si no hubieras tenido una erección, le habría pedido a Pepper un poco de Viagra para ti, tengo una reputación que mantener", dijo Tony con una sonrisa

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y empujó ligeramente el brazo de Tony.

"¿Estas bien para seguir?"

"Sí... ¿Qué sigue?" Peter preguntó.

“Me meteré un poco debajo de las sábanas y haré que parezca que estamos teniendo sexo. Si necesito que hagas algo, te susurraré al oído. Pero no te preocupes si tu cuerpo reacciona, ¿bien? Es una respuesta corporal totalmente normal".

"Porque soy un adolescente, lo entiendo", dijo Peter, todavía sintiéndose joven y avergonzado.

“Es todo chico, Peter. Una vez me puse al azar duro en SHIELD, tuve que ser el último en salir de la habitación. Y durante el primer año, me puse duro cada vez que me puse el traje. ¡La mierda que Jarvis solía darme por eso! Realmente espero que la memoria no haya pasado a Visión, pero no quiero preguntar".

Peter volvió a reír y Tony se sintió aliviado. "¿Debo dejarlos volver?"

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias Tony".

"¿Señoras?"

Pepper y Maria volvieron a entrar y ambos miraron a Peter. "Todo está bien", les dijo.

Tony se acercó a su mesita de noche y sacó un tubo de lubricante, tirándolo sobre la cama al lado del control remoto. "Eso puede ser lo que acabo de detener la cinta".

"¿Y los condones?" Preguntó Pepper.

"Se supone que soy un pervertido abusador de niños despreocupado, no un defensor del sexo seguro", señaló Tony. "Bueno. Adelante con eso. Trataré de mantenerte cubierto, pero agarra las sábanas para ti si sientes que algo se desliza.”

Peter asintió y miró hacia otro lado cuando Tony volvió a subir a la cama, pero no sin antes mirarlo bien. Respiró, todavía dispuesto a que su propia erección desapareciera, a pesar de la conversación de Tony, pero tener la polla de Tony a centímetros de él no estaba ayudando. Y aunque el señor Stark o estaba duro, él era mucho más completo que cuando comenzaron.

Tony se arrodilló con una rodilla a cada lado de uno de los muslos de Peter, forzando sus piernas un poco más separadas. Recogió el control remoto y se volvió hacia la cámara.

Un clic después y el comportamiento de Tony había cambiado. "¿Listo para mí, bebé?" Tony preguntó, tirando el control remoto a las sábanas y recogiendo el lubricante. Peter no respondió, así que Tony respondió por él. "Seguro que lo estás."

Peter observó desde la cama, con el labio hacia atrás preocupado entre los dientes, mientras Tony aplicaba un poco de lubricante en los dedos de su mano izquierda. Dejó el lubricante a un lado y se inclinó para un beso rápido antes de pasar las sábanas sobre el muslo de Peter y deslizar su mano debajo de las sábanas hacia el trasero de Peter.

Con su mano derecha, agarró a Peter por detrás de la rodilla y tiró de él hacia adelante, enganchando la pierna derecha del niño mientras flexionaba su otro brazo debajo de las sábanas.

Pete se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento, pero aun así reaccionó cuando sintió el golpeteo de los dedos en el muslo derecho donde Tony lo sostenía.

Peter emitió un sonido de dolor y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que Tony frotaba su mano lubricada con las sábanas debajo de él.

“Lo sientes, bebé. ¿Quieres algo más?" Otro golpe y Peter hizo un gemido apropiado.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes hoy, te quiero apretado", dijo Tony, causando una sorprendente corriente de excitación a través de Peter. Peter podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas cuando Tony alcanzó el lubricante.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Pepper y María alejarse.

Peter cometió un enorme error en ese momento, al mirar hacia abajo por su cuerpo para ver lo que Tony estaba haciendo y vio a Tony untando lubricante sobre su ahora erecta polla. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada y respiró hondo.

Le habían dicho que vería a Tony desnudo, pero no había comprendido completamente que vería la erección de Tony y ciertamente no que él se tocara con lubricante.

Una mano húmeda y resbaladiza agarró su muslo y Tony apartó las sábanas, aún con cuidado de cubrir a Peter desde el lado de la cámara. Se acercó más al trasero de Peter y Peter se mordió el labio con más fuerza cuando sintió que Tony colocaba su erección cubierta de lubricante sobre su ropa interior, inclinándola hacia su pierna en lugar de contra su propia erección.

"Vas a sentir esto, Petey", dijo Tony y Peter sintió un fuerte golpe en el muslo. Peter jadeó ruidosamente y Tony empujó contra él con fuerza.

"¡Señor Stark!" Peter gimió.

“Te sientes tan bien, niño. ¡Tan malditamente apretado!” Tony gimió, retrocediendo y dando otro empuje falso.

Peter no necesitó el toque esta vez para jadear.

Inclinándose hacia adelante para el siguiente empuje, Tony presionó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Peter en el lado opuesto a la cámara.

“Ahora es mi turno de arrepentirme: me di cuenta de que el ángulo de la cámara estaba mal en el último minuto y que estaba duro, así que lo seguí. ¿Estás bien?" Tony preguntó, besándose en el cuello del joven y dejando que Peter ocultara su rostro cuando respondió.

"Sí, fue una sorpresa, pero ya sabes... ¡No juzgues al pequeño amigo!"

Tony logró cubrir su resoplido de risa con otro gemido y siguió empujando. Ayuda a las piernas de Peter un poco más alto para un ángulo más convincente, pero desafortunadamente esto alineó su erección con la de Tony. El jadeo de Peter fue fuerte.

"Joder", respondió Tony cuando la excitación lo inundó. Esto no estaba bien, pero necesitaba aguantar un poco más.

Empujó de nuevo y maldijo la sensación, pero no pudo parar o tendrían que comenzar de nuevo.

Peter agarró los hombros de Tony, instintivamente se aferró a él mientras se movía. El chico debe estar sintiendo esto también. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que pudiera fingir un final? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? Cada empuje se sintió como un minuto completo.

Peter gimió y jadeo con cada movimiento y el ruido era demasiado, lo estaba empujando demasiado cerca. Aplastó su boca contra la de Peter solo para callarlo, pero Peter inmediatamente se tensó y se estremeció debajo de él.

Tony no necesitaba sentir el calor cálido y húmedo de la liberación de Peter para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y gruñó su propia liberación falsa para cubrir el clímax de Peter.

Sostuvo los muslos de Peter con fuerza, mantuvo al niño quieto cuando llegó y presionó su boca contra la de Peter, pero esta vez no sabía cuál de ellos necesitaba callar.

Peter finalmente se quedó quieto debajo de él y Tony retrocedió un poco. Los ojos de Peter estaban cerrados y estaba temblando. Tiró al joven en sus brazos.

"Shushhh, Shushh, está bien", consoló Tony, dándose cuenta un momento después de que había dejado de pensar en la cámara. Supuso que la reacción funcionó de cualquier manera, pero este espectáculo tenía que terminar ahora. Por los dos.

Tony tomó el control remoto y apagó la cámara.

"Eso fue genial chicos, realmente convincente", dijo Hill, ajeno.

“Danos algo de privacidad, ¿quieres? Puedes dejar nuestros Oscar en la mesa junto a la puerta”, dijo Tony con un tono de amargura en su voz.

El esperado "¿Peter?" fue hecho.

"Por favor, vete", dijo Peter. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tony se sentó y se desenredó de las piernas de Peter, tratando de no notar la humedad en la ropa interior del adolescente.

Volvió a ponerse triste al lado de la cama y volvió a ponerse la camiseta para cubrirse. Todavía estaba duro y Peter todavía estaba muy desnudo a su lado.

"Tengo ropa interior en ese cajón allí", dijo Tony señalando, mirando a Peter. "Toma algo y usa el baño para limpiar".

Podía sentir la cama moverse cuando Peter se arrodilló a su lado en la cama. La mano del hombre más joven llegó a su hombro. “Deberíamos hablar de eso, quiero disculparme, no quise..."

"Jesús Peter, hablaremos más tarde, solo ve al baño, tengo que..." Tony se esforzó, presionando la camisa con más fuerza en su ingle. Había estado a segundos de venir él mismo y la cálida mano del niño sobre su hombro se sintió como un escaldado.

"¡Oh!" Peter apartó su mano de la piel de Tony. "Bien, yo solo..."

Peter metió una mano en el cajón que Tony señaló y luego desapareció directamente en el baño, dejando a Tony solo.

Con el chasquido de la puerta, la mano de Tony fue directamente a su polla, el recuerdo sensorial de Peter estremeciéndose debajo de él lo hizo durar menos de tres golpes antes de meterse con fuerza en la camisa.

Tony abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor la cama arrugada y manchada de lubricante, la cámara, la ropa de Peter todavía en el suelo y la camiseta sucia en sus manos y sintió como si estuviera en la escena del crimen.


	5. Capitulo 5

Tony había llevado a Pepper a un lado tan pronto como salió de la habitación. “No lo quiero solo hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Llévalo a cenar o algo así. Dale un recorrido por los laboratorios de desarrollo o cualquier cosa que quiera. Habla con él sobre... eso. Consíguele apoyo si lo necesita.”

"¿Crees que le afecta?"

“Quizás, no lo sé. Él es un niño inocente y solo me vio lubricar mi polla, creo que al menos necesita alguien con quien hablar. Y ese no puedo ser yo.”

"¿Y tú? Acabas de hacer algo muy difícil”, preguntó Pepper.

“No necesito apoyo. Redención tal vez… Solo cuídalo”, dijo Tony y desapareció a su laboratorio.

Tony no salió de su laboratorio hasta la mañana siguiente. Fue recibido por Pepper tomando café en la barra de desayuno.

"¿Cómo le fue?"

“Lo dejé en casa con su tía a las diez de la noche. Lo llevé a los principales laboratorios de investigación en Calverton. Pasó la mayor parte del día arrastrándose a través de sus prototipos de jet a medio construir. Comimos en Porterhouse, donde consumió casi la mitad de una vaca, así que no creo que su apetito se vea afectado".

Pepper paro.

“Y tampoco lo es su opinión sobre ti. Él todavía te idolatra y está asombrado por toda la tecnología que creaste en esos laboratorios".

"Gracias, Pep".

"Es un gran niño", dijo Pepper. “Me alegro de poder pasar más tiempo con él. Él es educado y divertido, muy inteligente también. Algunos de los ingenieros con los que estaba hablando parecían impresionados... y un poco preocupados".

Tony sonrió "Deberían estarlo, puedo verlo dirigiendo uno de esos departamentos en cinco años".

"Recibí una llamada de Hill", dijo Pepper. “Las fotos del parque deberían llegar a las noticias a la 1 p.m. El video se filtrara tarde en la noche, pero lo suficientemente temprano como para tener las portadas".

"¿Todavía estoy 'sin comentarios'?" Tony preguntó, tomándose un café.

"Sí, me encargaré de la prensa. Haré negaciones completas de comportamiento inapropiado, así que cuando un empleado de TI descontento te envíe correos electrónicos de mí hace meses para decirte que lo rompas porque es menor de edad y perjudicará a las empresas…”

"Entonces te lincharán", supuso Tony. "Esto no será fácil para ti Pep".

“No, pero tampoco para ti y Peter. Hill también ha hablado con él. Cuando se publique el video, la policía se involucrará, pero tendrá que hacer frente a May hasta entonces".

-o0o-

La noticia salió temprano. VIERNES había estado revisando los canales de noticias para la historia y era un canal de entretenimiento que apareció en su pantalla, su propia cara explotó detrás de un periodista.

El sonido se escuchó: “Han surgido fotos de Tony Stark, el autodenominado héroe Iron-Man y propietario de Stark Industries, besando ayer a un escolar en Central Park. Esta revelación llega doce meses después de la separación con su CEO, Miss Pepper Potts. Vamos con Christine Everhart en Central Park.”

"Por supuesto..." Tony murmuró cuando Christine Everhart apareció, sosteniendo un micrófono.

“Detrás de mí está Bow Bridge, un lugar romántico muy conocido para jóvenes novios de toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, ayer por la mañana, fue el escenario de algo mucho más siniestro".

"Tony Stark, autoproclamado 'Play-Boy', fue atrapado en un acto homosexual con un chico de dieciséis años de la escuela de Nueva York".

Una serie de fotografías aparecieron en la pantalla, se acercaron para mostrar sus rostros, luego una foto de ellos tomados de la mano y luego directamente al primer beso. Peter aún no había tenido la oportunidad de reaccionar en la foto, por lo que sus manos se cernieron sobre la chaqueta de Tony. Si bien este informe era exactamente lo que buscaban de igual manera retorció el estómago de Tony. La foto cambió de nuevo a una toma del segundo beso, las manos de Peter estaban en su cabello; no había nada ni remotamente platónico que pudiera discutirse.

"La policía aún no ha comentado sobre la identidad del niño menor de edad, pero nuestra investigación cree que la víctima es Peter Parker, de dieciséis años, de Queens, Nueva York".

Apareció una fotografía de Peter: parecía aún más joven de lo normal y Tony sospechaba que habían regresado unos años para la foto del anuario.

"El joven señor Parker ha sido visto regularmente por el lado de Stark durante los últimos años, haciendo que Entertainment New-York se pregunte cuándo comenzó la preparación de este pobre niño".

Un par de fotografías más aparecieron, una en una gala el año anterior, con Peter vistiendo una chaqueta de gran tamaño que May le había comprado, alegando que le había crecido. Otro les mostró salir juntos de un hotel, y otro fue un destello de paparazzi en el asiento trasero del auto, Peter parecía sorprendido por la intrusión.

“Hasta ahora, Iron-Man y Stark Industries se han negado a comentar, pero se vio al equipo legal de Pepper Potts entrar a la sede de la compañía justo antes del almuerzo. Sin duda, intenta minimizar el daño de este escándalo.”

"Los posibles cargos a la espera de Tony Stark podrían incluir 'estupro', 'Violación de tercer grado', 'Abuso sexual de tercer grado' y 'Ley sexual criminal en tercer grado'. No era él héroe brillante que nos han hecho creer. Uno solo puede imaginar lo que piensa la madre del pobre muchacho. De vuelta a ti en el estudio.”

"Perra", escupió Tony. El comentario de la madre al final fue bajo y sabía que May lo tomaría mal.

Tony pasó la siguiente hora haciendo arreglos y viendo cómo las imágenes se volvían virales, cada medio de noticias de televisión ahora cubría la historia, cada uno se volvía más creativo con los hechos e indignado por su indignación por el adolescente menor de edad que estaban colocando fotografías de todas las pantallas.

Ya habían entrado una serie de mensajes de texto y llamadas. Un mesaje de texto de '¿HOMBRE QUÉ MIERDA?' de Barton y una llamada de Happy para preguntarle si era cierto.

Había dicho que no, pero las imágenes eran irrefutables y el silencio que Happy le dio antes de responder " correcto Jefe" hizo que Tony se preguntara si estaría recibiendo una renuncia antes de que terminara el día. Después de todo, Happy era a quien enviaba a buscar a Peter de Queens de forma regular para "tiempo de laboratorio" como lo llamaban. Apostaría a que Happy sospechaba que 'tiempo de laboratorio' significaba algo completamente distinto.

Había dejado de responder llamadas después de Rhodey. “No eres quien pensé que eras, Tony. No vuelvas a contactarme.”

"Jefe", interrumpió VIERNES. "El QuinJet ha llegado como se indica en el piloto automático y está en la pista de aterrizaje".

"Bueno. Ciérrelo para que solo yo pueda acceder a él”, dijo Tony.

Cuando la noticia mostró a Pepper rodeado de reporteros, agarró su teléfono y se dirigió a la seguridad y al santuario de su habitación. Hill había prometido vigilar y cuidar a Peter, pero tenía que asegurarse de sí mismo.

"¿Estas bien?" Tony preguntó de inmediato cuando Peter respondió al primer timbre

"Um, sí"

"No lo suenas", señaló Tony.

“Las noticias surgieron mientras estaba en clase y la gente enviaba mensajes alrededor de las fotos, así que me llevaron a la Oficina del Director. Tía May apareció en la escuela cinco minutos después y me llevó a casa.”

"Ah, mierda", dijo Tony, paseando por su habitación y pasando una mano por su cabello.

“Ella se volvió loca. Estaba gritando y gritando tan pronto como entramos por la puerta.

"¿A ti?" Tony preguntó, molesto.

"Si, no. Principalmente a ti, pero empecé a defenderte y eso no fue muy bien. Fui a mi habitación, pero Tony... ella está hablando por teléfono con la policía. No me creyó cuando le dije que no había ido más lejos por la forma en que hablo de ti.”

"¿Ya? Maldición. Supongo que la policía tendrá que venir a hablar contigo. Creo que Hill esperaba que la policía se involucrara después de que se lanzara el video".

"Por eso me estoy deslizando por el costado de mi edificio mientras hablamos", dijo Peter.

"¿Quieres que te envíe un auto para verte en alguna parte?"

“Prefiero que nadie me vea llegar. Vi periodistas reunidos en la base de la torre en las noticias. ¿Podrías dejarme una ventana abierta en el piso 10 o algo así?”

"Claro, VIERNES tendra abierto el décimo piso del lado este".

"Bueno. Nos vemos en unos veinte minutos”, dijo Peter y llamó.

"Viernes, asegúrate de que Peter pueda entrar en el décimo piso del lado este o donde sea que intente entrar y señalarlo en una ruta segura hacia mí donde nadie lo vea".

"Sí, jefe", respondió VIERNES cuando salió de la habitación y regresó a las pantallas de noticias.

Detrás de la habitación, Natasha envainó el cuchillo que había estado sosteniendo y se deslizó silenciosamente desde la parte superior del armario hacia el conducto de aire de arriba.

Un cuarto de hora después vio imágenes en vivo de Steve Rogers entrando al edificio. Un reportero logró detenerlo por un comentario.

“Me aseguraré de que haga lo correcto ahora. Lo solucionaré”, había dicho Steve galantemente, antes de pasar la seguridad que frenaba a los periodistas.

"Jefe", comenzó VIERNES.

"Ya lo sé. Dile que se reúna conmigo en el gimnasio, allí se agita menos, y no quiero que se encuentre con Peter cuando llegue.”

Steve ya estaba parado en medio del gimnasio, con las manos en las caderas cuando Tony entró.

"Rogers", saludó Tony.

"No puedo creerlo Tony", comenzó Steve, ya sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Tony no estaba de humor para una conferencia sobre moralidad del Capitán Sparkles.

"Me alegro. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo algunos problemas de prensa con los que tengo que lidiar.” gruñó Tony.

"¡Es un niño, Tony!" Rogers gritó.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros. “Él es legal en unos días, ¿qué son unos días? Vamos, tienes 75 años en ese agente de SHIELD que estabas viendo".

“¡Es un NIÑO! Ha trabajado con el equipo, MI EQUIPO, ¡y no sabía lo que estabas haciendo justo delante de mí!”

"Oh, definitivamente no delante de ti", Tony incito. "A veces puede ser un poco tímido, pero puedo preguntarle si te gusta ese tipo de cosas".

Tony no sabía por qué molestaba tanto a Steve. Tal vez fue el comentario de "Lo solucionaré" desde afuera. Tal vez fue la forma en que él, como Barton y su mejor amigo Rhodey, simplemente aceptó que lo había hecho.

"Maldito bastardo", dijo Rogers, levantando el puño y dando un paso adelante.

"Lenguaje", dijo Tony. A propósito, Tony no golpeó su pecho para su traje, quería ver hasta dónde llegaría Steve.

“Vienes conmigo. Te llevaré a la policía y admitirás lo que has hecho.”

“No va a suceder, Steve. No puedo encajarte en mi agenda, me temo. Mira, Pete viene y queremos un poco de tiempo "para nosotros".”

Antes de que Tony pudiera levantar los brazos para bloquear, el puño de Steve se estrelló firmemente contra su costado y Tony fue golpeado con fuerza contra el piso.

Con la mano sobre la cara y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz, Tony se sentó justo a tiempo para ver a Peter cruzar la puerta y aterrizar entre Tony y Steve. Retiró su máscara y se enfrentó a Steve, su postura mostraba que estaba listo para una pelea.

"¡No lo toques!" Peter le gritó a Steve, mirando a Tony preocupado.

“Peter, está bien. Sabemos lo que te está haciendo y estarás bien ahora”, dijo Steve, ignorando la risa del piso detrás de Peter.

"Necesitas irte. Ahora”, dijo Peter con firmeza.

“Sé que crees que lo amas. Eso es lo que hacen los abusadores. Pero necesito llevarlo a la policía por lo que ha hecho".

“Yo lo amo. ¡Y no dejaré que lo lastimes!” Peter gritó de vuelta

“¡Te ha hecho pensar de esta manera, Peter! ¡Tiene que pagar!”

"¡Una acusación no es una convicción, Capitán Rogers!" Peter discutió cuando Steve dio un paso adelante.

“¡Tienes dieciséis, Peter! ¡Es abuso!”

“¡Nada está probado todavía y lo golpeaste! Eres un vigilante: por eso no pudiste firmar los acuerdos. Piensa Steve. Piensa por ti mismo y si no puedes... entonces todavía estoy entre tú y Tony y no vas a llegar a él".

"Lo siento Peter", dijo Cap mientras daba un paso adelante y trataba de empujar a Peter a un lado.

El golpe del joven fue claramente inesperado y empujó al capitán hacia atrás sobre su trasero. Steve se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante nuevamente.

"¡No lo llevarás!" Peter gritó y saltó hacia él con una patada que golpeó el centro del cofre del súper soldado.

Steve fue golpeado sobre su espalda y Peter se agachó sobre él antes de que Steve pudiera recuperarse, con el brazo hacia atrás, listo para golpearlo en la cara.

"No te lo llevarás", dijo Peter más tranquilamente. Steve pudo ver la ira en el rostro del adolescente y levantó las manos para someterse.

"Ahora sal antes de que decida que eres un problema menor en un capullo".

Steve se puso de pie, miró a Tony, que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, se sacó la sangre de la nariz y salió.

En el momento en que Steve salió del gimnasio, Peter corrió hacia Tony, se agachó y le tocó la cara vacilante.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo roto?” Peter preguntó. Miró a su alrededor y vio un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la pared y lo tiro hacia sí mismo para que no tuviera que dejar el lado de Tony.

"No creo que esté roto, pero probablemente te dejara una marca", respondió cuando Peter sacó un poco de algodón y solución salina del kit y comenzó a limpiar la sangre.

Tony miró a Peter mientras lo atendía. Él se quedó enojado, serio y concentrado. Tony estaba tan acostumbrado a ver al joven sonriendo, feliz; se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Peter pelear sin la máscara puesta.

"Olvidé lo fuerte que eres", dijo Tony mientras Peter revisaba un ligero roce en el pómulo de Tony. "Me siento muy 'princesa rescatada' en este momento".

Peter sonrió.

"Iba a esperar hasta que saliera el video, pero creo que deberíamos irnos ahora", le dijo a Peter. "Humana simple o no, Natasha podría terminar el trabajo que Steve comenzó".

"Sí, ella me revuelve mucho el pelo, al igual que May", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Tengo el Quinjet en el techo y he acordado llevarnos a algún lugar lejos de todo", dijo Tony, aceptando la oferta de Peter de una mano.

“¿Vamos al extranjero? No traje mi pasaporte conmigo”, dijo Peter inocentemente.

Tony levantó las cejas y al instante se arrepintió cuando le dolió la cara. "Olvidemos que dijiste eso y seguimos con todo el ambiente de 'criminales en fuga', ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vamos", dijo Tony, tambaleándose ligeramente después del golpe. Peter inmediatamente vino a apoyarlo. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

Habían llegado al área principal cuando fueron confrontados por Wanda y Vision.

Tony se detuvo en seco. Cap era una cosa, pero no tenía posibilidades contra Wanda y Vision, y ciertamente no quería que Peter se lastimara al intentarlo.

"Supongo que has visto las noticias... Tenemos que irnos. ¿Vas a intentar detenernos?” Tony dijo.

"No. Vamos a evitar que la policía se acerque manteniendo las puertas selladas”, respondió Wanda. "Vision cree con razón que el departamento de policía no debería hacerse con la tecnología de los Vengadores y todos sus trajes".

"Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo Peter luciendo aliviado. "Pensé que vendrías detrás de Tony como lo hizo Cap".

Wanda se encogió de hombros. “La edad de consentimiento en Sokovia es de 14 años. Entonces conocía mi propia mente, creo que Peter también. Además, he estado durmiendo con Visión desde que tenía 6 meses. Apenas estoy en condiciones de juzgar.” A su lado, Vision sonrió y Tony se echó a reír.

"Será suficiente si el Capitán Rogers decide ayudarlos", preguntó Peter.

En ese momento, Natasha salió de las sombras completamente adaptada.

"Oh, mierda", dijo Tony elocuentemente.

"Entonces solo le diré que he manipulado los ascensores y las escaleras con explosivos y él entrará en modo de protección, evite que cualquiera entre", dijo, dejando a Peter y Tony mirando confundidos.

"No lo tomes a mal, estoy muy contento con tus elecciones, pero esperaba morir de una muerte dolorosa en tu mano", dijo Tony.

“Y estaba al acecho, listo para cortarte las pelotas cuando entraste a la habitación antes, pero luego escuché tu llamada a Peter. No sé lo que está pasando, pero estabas preocupado por Pete, así que voy a arriesgarme y confiar en ti. Confío en los dos”, dijo Natasha, mirando a Peter.

Peter soltó a Tony y se acercó para abrazar a Natasha. Ella lo aceptó torpemente.

"Ahora sal de aquí", dijo.

"Ustedes, ustedes tres, ustedes son mis Vengadores favoritos, de ahora en adelante obtendrán todos los juguetes más geniales", dijo Tony mientras llevaba a Peter al elevador.

Tony tenía la puerta abierta y el QuinJet en el aire en cinco minutos, y Tony había despejado el espacio aéreo estadounidense en 5 horas.

Ambos recibieron el mismo texto de Hill cuando volaron sobre México.

“El lanzamiento del video ha sido presentado. Se va a salir ahora. Vuelo seguro."

Tony puso los controles en piloto automático y giró en su silla hacia donde Peter estaba sentado, mirando su teléfono.

"Probablemente sea un buen momento para llamar a tu tía, antes de que la cinta llegue a las noticias", sugirió Tony.

Peter levantó la vista. “¿Y decir qué? No puedo decirle a dónde voy, no puedo decirle que no es cierto, ni siquiera puedo decirle que no confíe en lo que ve".

"Puedes decirle que estás a salvo".

"Con el hombre mayor con el que me he escapado, ¿quién, dentro de un par de horas, pensará que me ha estado jodiendo desde que tenía 15 años?"

"¡Whoah!" Tony dijo, sorprendido por el tono de Peter.

“Lo siento, Tony. Simplemente no sé qué decir y ella se veía tan herida, enojada y decepcionada antes y eso fue solo ver una foto de un beso".

“Lo sé chico, lo siento. Sabía que esto tendría un impacto masivo, pero tampoco me di cuenta de lo duro que sería... Rhodey me abandono, no he escuchado una maldita palabra de Banner y Cap... Bueno, no hemos sido geniales desde Barnes pero-"

"No debería haberte golpeado", intervino Peter, su tono aún enojado.

“Puedo ver cómo la gente lo ve como un engaño. He pasado mucho tiempo contigo, te he dado cosas, te llevo a lugares y crees que soy genial por eso. Dijiste que tu tía May sospechaba porque hablaste de mí... ¿Pero los amigos cercanos? O quién creía que era cercano... Tengo que decir que ha sido una revelación", dijo Tony con un suspiro abatido.

“Son idiotas. Cualquiera que salga contigo se enamorará de ti, pero nunca harías eso para tener relaciones sexuales, no con alguien menor de edad. ¿Cómo pueden pensarlo? ¿O crees que me manipularían tan fácilmente? El Capitán Rogers parecía realmente sorprendido cuando lo golpeé antes, pero él sabe que puedo levantar un autobús... La primera vez que me vio, me arrojó parte de un aeropuerto y lo atrapé. ¿Por qué suponía que no podría cuidar de mí mismo? Es insultante".

“Porque eres dulce e inocente. Y esa mirada de confianza en tu rostro durante todo el tiempo que hicimos esa cinta... Creo que logramos hacerlo demasiado convincente y ambos podríamos terminar perdiendo muchos amigos y su confianza después de esto. Así que sí, al menos envía un mensaje de texto a May, ella estará muy preocupada.”

Peter asintió y volvió a mirar este teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto: 'Estoy a salvo, lo prometo. Te quiero.' y presiona enviar.

"Hecho", le dijo a Tony.

"Bien, ahora sube aquí. Es hora de que aprendas a volar esta cosa", dijo Tony.

"¡¿Realmente?! ¡Increíble!" Dijo Peter, olvidando al instante su preocupación y dirigiéndose a la cabina.


	6. Capitulo 6

Tony encendió las noticias más tarde, mientras Peter volaba diligentemente el jet (vigilado por VIERNES para que nada pudiera salir mal), y se enfrentó a algo que lo enfureció instantáneamente.

"¡Qué demonios!" Tony gritó.

"¿Qué?" Peter dijo volviéndose, para mirar la pantalla.

La imagen fija del video que mostraba el programa de noticias mostraba la espalda de Tony, desnuda y colocada entre las piernas de Peter que sostenía. El área de la ingle de Peter había sido pixeleada, a pesar de que Tony sabía que Peter no estaba desnudo. Pero fue la expresión que habían congelado en el rostro de Peter lo que lo enfureció. Claramente ha sido un momento en el que le ordenó a Peter que se viera 'dolido' y lo hizo, con un detalle insoportable. No había una maldita posibilidad de que ninguno de los vecinos, amigos, compañeros de escuela y maestros de Peter tuvieran esa imagen cristalina grabada en sus recuerdos.

“VIERNES, llama a Fury por teléfono. ¡Ahora!"

“¡Qué carajo, Fury! Dijiste capturas de pantalla granuladas, dijiste que algunas personas lo verían y luego habría capturas de pantalla granuladas. ¡Estos son primeros planos en increíble tecnicolor!"

"Ese fue el video que hiciste, Stark", respondió Fury.

“Lo sé, pero en lo que a ellos respecta, es un video de abuso. ¡¿Por qué diablos están mostrando la cara de Peter tan claramente?!"

“Porque A) los reporteros son escoria, y B) no los hemos detenido porque queremos que esto golpee fuerte. ¡Y no me sermonees Stark, porque ya he recibido una dosis de eso de tu CEO que de alguna manera logró obtener mi número directo! Y ya tiene un equipo de abogados trabajando para acabar con la carrera de al menos quince periodistas. Y Hill está haciendo una visita personal a algunas de las agencias de noticias, pero ya están ahí y, aunque tenemos algoritmos que las eliminan de Internet, aumentan con la misma rapidez. Eres una buena noticia, Tony".

"Joder... ¿Alguna noticia sobre Hammertech?"

“Tenemos un portaaviones en el área donde detectamos las últimas lecturas; tenemos un equipo esquelético y ya hemos eliminado algunos de los topos que Romanoff está interrogando actualmente. Ella se presentó y exigió estar involucrada".

“¿He mencionado que es una de mis favoritas? Mantenme informado. Quiero que esto termine lo más rápido posible". Tony colgó sin escuchar la respuesta de Fury.

"¿Deberíamos verlo?" Preguntó Peter, mirando entre Tony y la ventana de la cabina.

"¡¿El video?! ¡No! ¿¡Por qué querrías hacer eso!? "

"Solo para ver lo que todos los demás van a ver, supongo".

"¡Mi viejo trasero moviéndose arriba y abajo!" Tony dijo, tratando de disuadir al chico de la ridícula idea.

"Es un buen trasero, señor Stark", dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros hacia Tony.

"¡SOLO VUELA EL MALDITO AVIÓN!"

-o0o-

Para cuando estuvieron listos para aterrizar, habían apagado la televisión y el teléfono de Peter, que había recibido no menos de 38 mensajes de texto cada vez más fuertes y llamadas perdidas de su tía.

Eran las 6 pm hora local y el sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Peter se despertó de su siesta con el sonido de los motores desacelerando. Se estiró y se unió a Tony en la piscina.

Parpadeando un par de veces y tratando de alisarse el cabello revuelto por el sueño, Peter miró por la ventana de la cabina.

"¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó, solo viendo el mar.

"Sí", respondió Tony.

"Genial... ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Bienvenido a Bora Bora", dijo Tony, llevando el QuinJet al alcance de una pequeña isla y ladeando mientras perdía altura.

“¡¿Bora Bora?! ¿No es así como la Polinesia Francesa?”

"La mismísima. Quería estar lejos y en privado, así que era esto o Siberia. Me aseguré de tener toda la isla. Sin personal. No quiero que nadie revele nuestra ubicación y este vuelo no está siendo rastreado".

Peter miró hacia abajo mientras descendían. “¡Es un resort en la playa! ¡¿Cómo puedes alquilar toda la isla?!"

“Lo hice a través de SHIELD para que no puedan rastrear los fondos. Pagué a los propietarios una cantidad ridícula y reubicaron a los turistas con mejoras de 5 estrellas y vacaciones gratis para mudarse al Four Seasons. Supongo que todos empacaron bastante rápido. Los propietarios piensan que somos un grupo de princesas sauditas que quieren privacidad para soltarse el pelo".

"¡Whoahh!" Peter murmuró mientras se sentaban entre unas palmeras.

"Esto debería ocultar el avión muy bien", dijo Tony mientras el avión maniobraba automáticamente su aterrizaje seguro.

La puerta trasera se deslizó hacia abajo y una ráfaga de aire tropical húmedo los envolvió. "Sí, señor Stark, mucho mejor que Siberia".

"Vamos", dijo Tony guiándolos fuera del jet y hacia la recepción principal del complejo.

Las puertas estaban abiertas pero no había personal para recibirlos. Sin embargo, fruta cortada recién preparada sobre una cama de hielo se sentó en una mesa principal junto con un cubo de champán, un juego de vasos y refrescos fríos.

El estómago de Peter gruñó de repente.

"Sírvete", dijo Tony, abriendo el champán y sirviéndose una copa. También abrió una lata de Pepsi y vertió un poco en la otra copa de champán, ofreciéndola a Peter.

"¿No soy legal para beber aquí?" Peter preguntó, aceptando la coca de todos modos.

"Creo que son 18 aquí, pero buen intento, Spidy... ¡Un brindis!" Tony dijo levantando su copa. “A la caída de Stark Industries, mi rechazo social, nuestra fuga al exilio y tu secuestro por parte de un desviado sexual. Saludos,” dijo Tony vaciando el vaso de una vez.

"Oh, Dios mío, verán esto como un secuestro, ¿no?" Peter dijo mientras Tony alcanzaba una carta y un juego de llaves que había quedado fuera.

"Técnicamente eres menor de edad y no tengo el permiso de May, así que sí", respondió Tony.

Peter agarró un gran trozo de piña y se acercó a una gran ventana que daba a una piscina tropical y una playa blanca e inmaculada donde el cielo se oscurecía a rosa.

“¡Vaya, mira esa playa! Señor Stark, puede secuestrarme en cualquier momento".

"Vamos", dijo Tony tomando la botella de champán y se fue. "Hagamos una redada en la tienda del resort a menos que planees usar tu traje todo el tiempo".

En la tienda, Tony dijo "Solo toma lo esencial" y se alejó. Peter miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que su traje, sus bóxers y su teléfono.

Tres minutos después se topó con Tony. Literalmente chocó porque no podía ver la pila de artículos en sus brazos.

"¿Qué demonios?" Tony preguntó, sosteniendo solo una camiseta, pantalones cortos, nadadores y un par de chanclas.

“Err, no empaqué nada, así que necesito una toalla, artículos de tocador, ropa, zapatos, crema solar, un sombrero - me quemo muy fácil señor Stark, algunas galletas en caso de que tenga hambre - pero solo pude encontrar el recuerdo unos y una chaqueta y..."

"También tienes un juego de golf loco, snorkel y aletas, una tortuga marina de felpa y ¿qué es esto?" Tony dijo sacando el artículo de la parte superior de la pila. "Bienvenido a la bola de nieve de Bora Bora... ¿una bola de nieve, Peter?"

"Es lindo. Te devolveré el dinero."

"Vuelve por ellos mañana, somos los únicos en la isla, solo toma algo para ponerte. Habrá más comida en la villa".

"Oh, está bien", dijo Peter, dejando caer las cosas sobre una encimera y eligiendo lo esencial.

"Bien, vayamos a la villa antes de que oscurezca", dijo Tony, sonriendo cuando Peter lo siguió todavía sosteniendo a la tortuga marina.

Tony se detuvo en la recepción y sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo trasero. Fue detrás del mostrador de recepción y lo conectó directamente a la red del Resort.

"Como no hay nadie en el complejo, pensé en traer a VIERNES", dijo Tony, sonriendo cuando un "Hola jefe", sonó en los altavoces de la recepción con un tono irlandés familiar. Siguieron el mapa hasta la zona del embarcadero y luego hasta las villas sobre el agua.

"Se supone que este es el mejor", dijo Tony, complacido de verlo todo iluminado. Abrió la puerta e indicó a Peter que entrara.

"¡Vaya!" Peter dijo, entrando en la habitación con poca luz. Los pisos de madera barnizados oscuros corrían por toda la villa, conectando el área curva de la cocina / bar con un espacio interno de estar y comedor.

Peter se volvió mientras atravesaba la villa y nota que las puertas se abren a cada lado, y ambos muestran grandes dormitorios más allá. Se volvió de nuevo y miró a través de las puertas abiertas del panel hacia la terraza exterior, luego de repente notó azul bajo sus pies, miró hacia abajo y saltó reflexivamente, dejando caer su ropa y lanzando una telaraña hacia el techo, girando para poder ver en que casi se paró.

"¡Es un piso de vidrio, Tony!" Peter dijo señalando al revés en su clásica pose de Spidy. Tony sonrió divertido. “¡Puedo ver peces! ¡Es tan azul y claro!"

"Sigue mirando, chico", dijo Tony con una sonrisa. Había elegido este complejo tan pronto como vio fotos de la villa. Si iba a esconderse, lo haría con estilo, además, Peter se merecía divertirse.

Peter se volvió hacia abajo y recogió la ropa y la tortuga que había dejado caer, dejándolas a un lado. Miró a Tony con una sonrisa emocionada y luego salió a la terraza.

“¡Whoahh! ¡Tony!" Peter jadeó. Ante él, la cubierta descendía hasta una zona de asientos al aire libre. Sofás blancos se curvaban alrededor de un pozo de fuego operado por control remoto. A la izquierda de la cubierta central había una pequeña barra y un jacuzzi iluminado y burbujeante. Más allá había un escalón hacia el agua y una cama de día acolchada de gran tamaño para tomar el sol. Más allá, el atardecer se desvanecía en tonos anaranjados.

Peter dio un paso adelante y giró a la derecha, las puertas abiertas de un dormitorio se abrieron directamente a una piscina infinita privada, iluminada para dar la apariencia de agua azul celeste.

La izquierda estaba reflejada, pero con una gran red de hamaca sobre el agua, y más allá, a la izquierda, otro embarcadero que desembocaba en una pequeña lancha rápida blanca y un par de motos de agua.

"¡MOTOS DE AGUA! Dios mío, Tony, este lugar es increíble".

"También sé que es tu cumpleaños en un par de días, así que pensé qué diablos".

“¡No sé qué hacer primero! ¡Quiero ir a la piscina! ¡Quiero ir al mar!" Peter estaba diciendo emocionado. Se apresuró a regresar a la pequeña pila de ropa y agarró unos pantalones cortos, quitándose el traje de los hombros.

Tony se dio la vuelta tan pronto como el traje empezó a quitarse. "Elige un dormitorio, chico".

Peter hizo una pausa y miró ambas puertas. "No sé cuál ¿Cuál quieres?"

"Cualquiera", dijo Tony, mirando hacia atrás y tratando de no concentrarse en el pecho delgado y los abdominales firmes de Peter.

“Iré por el lado de las hamacas, es más lo mío. El último en el mar es el vengador más tonto” gritó Peter, gateando hacia la habitación con los pantalones cortos en la mano.

Segundos más tarde, vio al niño salir corriendo por las puertas del dormitorio y hacia los escalones de la terraza inferior.

Eso no serviría.

Tony golpeó la carcasa nano en su pecho cuando salió disparado por las puertas abiertas de la bahía y golpeó el agua segundos antes que Peter.

"¡TRAMPA!" Peter gritó tan pronto como salió a la superficie. La mascarilla de Tony se despegó, dejando el traje hermético en el cuello, VIERNES manejando su flotabilidad.

Tony sonrió. "No estoy haciendo trampa, ¡no soy el vengador más tonto!" Tony se rió, agarró a Peter del brazo, lo levantó en el aire unos metros y lo dejó caer de nuevo al agua.

Después de secarse y ver la puesta de sol, exploraron un poco más y luego comieron junto al fuego a pesar del calor tropical. A las 11 de la noche ambos estaban exhaustos por el vuelo, los cambios de zona horaria y el trauma del día. Se fueron a la cama con un acuerdo tácito de no encender ninguna noticia o teléfono; VIERNES estaría monitoreando la situación y podría transmitir mensajes de Hill.

Se fueron a dormir sin darse cuenta de los titulares que salían actualmente de las imprentas en todo Estados Unidos.


	7. Capitulo 7

Tony se despertó con el sonido del agua, un chapoteo que lo sacó lentamente de su sueño, pero su cerebro se sentía inactivo. Rodó sobre su frente, se retorció en sus sábanas y gimió ante el brillo que entraba por la ventana. ¿Por qué Viernes no había ennegrecido las ventanas?

¿Y qué fue ese sonido?

Tony abrió los ojos de par en par para ver una descarga de agua azul desde su ventana: el agua de la piscina infinita y el mar y el cielo cristalino de arriba. Bora Bora. Por supuesto. Todo volvió a él en un instante. Eso también significaba...

En ese momento, Peter apareció en el borde de la piscina y se levantó con gracia. Tony se congeló al ver el agua rodar por la tonificada espalda del joven y por sus musculosos brazos. Se volvió y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas colgando en el agua y se pasó una mano por la cara, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y moviendo los dedos hacia atrás por su cabello empapado. Tony se sintió sin aliento cuando sus ojos traidores se deslizaron por el cuello delgado del niño y por su pecho.

El chico parecía un maldito modelo de trajes de baño con pectorales delgados y tonificados, una cintura delgada y abdominales que su mente tonta le recordaba que había tenido bajo sus labios. Un disparo de excitación lo recorrió y Tony gimió, agarró una almohada de repuesto y se cubrió la cabeza.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que su reacción cuando Peter hizo la cinta era simplemente el hecho de que estaba imitando el sexo. Tenía muchas ganas de creer en sus propias palabras: su cuerpo solo estaba reaccionando a tener otro cuerpo cálido contra el cual frotarse, pero con una imagen perfecta del cuerpo húmedo y bañado por el sol de Peter grabada en su mente, tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que era atracción sexual.

"Maldita sea", pensó Tony, agarrando la almohada con más fuerza sobre su cabeza. ¡El chico tenía 16 años! Una voz en el costado de su cabeza, la que generalmente le decía que otro whisky era una buena idea, racionalizó que el chico promedio de 16 años no se parecía a Peter. Los chicos típicos de 16 años eran gordos comiendo hamburguesas con queso, jugando en PlayStation, idiotas, no inteligentes y divertidos con el cuerpo de Adonis y la capacidad de patear el trasero de un súper soldado.

Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna diferencia: el chico tenía 16 años.

“Señor Stark, lo siento si lo desperté. No podía dormir debido a la diferencia horaria y el agua se veía tan bien”, escuchó Tony. Le dio al chico un pulgar hacia arriba sin quitarse la almohada de la cabeza y suspiró.

"Supongo que me voy a levantar", murmuró para sí mismo.

Tony se puso el jogging que había tenido el día anterior y se dirigió al área principal de la villa. En la encimera de la cocina había fruta fresca, cereales y yogur que definitivamente no estaba allí la noche anterior. Miró hacia la mesa del comedor y vio todas las cosas de la tienda que le había pedido a Pete que volviera a poner la noche anterior.

"Has estado ocupado", dijo Tony saliendo a la terraza comiendo una rodaja de fruta del dragón.

"Me levanté muy temprano", dijo Peter, volviendo a meterse en el agua y nadando hasta donde Tony se acercó. “Así que pensé en dar una vuelta por el lugar y ver cuál era el trato. Encontré cocinas y restaurantes, mucha comida, un par de bares enormes, canchas de tenis, un gimnasio, un spa… incluso un cine, este lugar es enorme. Además, necesitaba el protector solar, probablemente ya estoy quemado por el viaje a la tienda".

"No es demasiado tarde para que vayamos a Siberia", bromeó Tony.

"Ya he recogido las aletas ahora, así que..." dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

"Ah, tendremos que quedarnos entonces", sonrió Peter, mirando a Tony desde el lado de la piscina. Su sonrisa vaciló y miró hacia abajo.

“Estaba demasiado asustado para encender mi teléfono”, admitió Peter.

“Sí… lo entiendo. ¿Terminamos de una vez? ¿Yo también pondré las noticias?”

"Sí", acordó Peter, levantándose de la piscina sin esfuerzo y levantándose para pararse junto a Tony.

Stark hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia el pecho de Peter, pero falló. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia adentro para cubrir su malestar, “Coge una toalla, no quiero que chorrees agua por todas partes” dijo por encima del hombro como una madre inquieta.

Tony encendió el televisor mientras Peter encendía su teléfono, haciendo una mueca cuando emitió múltiples pitidos de "mensaje nuevo", pero estaban demasiado distraídos por la noticia.

"Hasta ahora Potts se ha negado a comentar, pero el correo electrónico, filtrado por un empleado anónimo de Stark, muestra claramente que conocía el comportamiento criminal de Tony Stark hace meses", leyó el reportero.

Apareció un texto en la pantalla del correo electrónico que el reportero leyó: “Tony, debes dejar esta sórdida aventura con este chico Parker. Si la prensa se entera, ¡habrá daños en las finanzas de Stark Industries! El panel no podrá cubrirlo por ti. Es demasiado arriesgado".

"La policía ya ha entrevistado a la señorita Potts que apareció en la sede de la policía de la ciudad de Nueva York esta mañana". Las imágenes comenzaron de Pepper saliendo de un automóvil, acompañada por un oficial de seguridad más joven que Tony reconoció a medias. El único guardia hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero la cámara mostró la cara de miedo de Pepper cuando tuvo que empujar a las personas que insultaban. Las imágenes se congelan enmarcadas en Pepper siendo golpeada en la cara con un huevo de la multitud reunida, con el brazo de su guardaespaldas extendido para tratar de defenderla.

¿Dónde estaba Happy? ¿Por qué no la estaba protegiendo?

La pantalla volvió al reportero. “Si bien aún se desconoce la ubicación y el bienestar del niño, la señorita Potts se verá obligada a cooperar con la investigación. Le preguntamos al público qué sentía por este escándalo”.

La imagen volvió a cortar a una calle y una mujer de mediana edad de cabello castaño tenía un micrófono en la cara. Ella se veía enojada. “Es repugnante, ese pobre niño, ese hombre haciéndole eso todo este tiempo y cree que puede salirse con la suya solo porque tiene dinero. ¡Probablemente compró a la madre como lo hizo Michael Jackson con los niños a los que abusó!"

"Esa mujer Potts es tan culpable como él", dijo un hombre de treinta y tantos cuando el disparo volvió a cambiar. “Ese correo electrónico era malditamente frío. Esa- "La siguiente palabra fue emitida pero los labios del hombre claramente decían 'perra'," - merece estar con él".

A continuación apareció otra mujer, esta vez con un niño pequeño mientras la entrevistaban. “Para permitir un abuso como ese, ella es pura maldad, se nota que no es madre. ¿Y dónde estaba la madre de este niño? ¿Quién estaba cuidando a su pobre niño mientras este monstruo lo acicalaba y molestaba? ¡Es negligencia!" gritó acusadora.

Tony apagó la televisión y arrojó el control remoto contra la pared donde voló en pedazos, las baterías repiqueteando por el piso de madera.

“¿Por qué la gente culpa a Pepper y May Parker por esto? ¡Qué diablos le pasa a la gente que necesitan señalar con el dedo así! ¡Fui yo quien es el monstruo, no ellos!" Tony gritó furioso. Tony tomó un jarrón de la mesa de café y lo arrojó a la misma pared. Quería enfurecerse, luchar.

"Tony... ¡TONY!" Fuertes brazos lo agarraron por los hombros y lo hicieron girar con fuerza.

"Esto no es tu culpa. Recuerde por qué estamos haciendo esto. ¡Esos niños! ¡Lo que sea que esté haciendo Hammer no será bueno! ¡Y no eres un monstruo, Tony! No quiero escuchar eso de ti otra vez”, dijo Peter, forzando el contacto visual. La súplica en el rostro que vio lo calmó.

"Me siento tan malditamente impotente aquí".

"Sabes que tenemos que estar fuera del camino para que SHIELD pueda hacer su movimiento..." racionalizó Peter.

"Sí, lo sé..." Tony tomó aliento y Peter lo dejó ir. "¿Cuáles fueron los mensajes?"

“Había un par más de la tía May, lo mismo, pidiéndome que llamara, que volviera a casa, que no estaba enojada y... que me amaba”. Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Entonces debió haberle entregado el teléfono a la policía, el resto son mensajes del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, algunos para ti, diciéndote que te entregues".

Tony bajó la cabeza, desganado.

"Hey", dijo Peter, alcanzando su hombro. “Sabíamos que esto iba a ser difícil, pero estamos haciendo lo correcto. Dejar que la culpa te coma no ayudará a nadie".

"Pensé que iba a ser el adulto aquí", dijo Tony con una risa derrotada.

"Vamos, entonces", dijo Peter tirando de él hacia la cubierta. "Practiquemos tu adultez responsable enseñándome a montar una de estas motos acuáticas sin suicidarme en los primeros 3 segundos".

El resto del día lo pasé tratando de quemar algo de energía. Peter tomó el truco de las motos de agua rápidamente, por lo que se movieron hacia algo con un poco más de desafío. Había una tabla de wakeboard escondida en un casillero de la lancha rápida, así que con Tony al timón decidió aprender él mismo después de ver veinte segundos de un tutorial de YouTube.

De manera molesta, con la mayor agilidad y equilibrio de Peter, lo recogió bastante rápido y estaba haciendo giros y saltos de nivel profesional en un par de horas.

Ahora Tony estaba descansando en el diván de la terraza, el dosel que se ondulaba tranquilamente proporcionaba sombra y dibujaba una idea para una embarcación sumergible. Peter se acercó a él, con aletas y esnórquel bajo un brazo y crema solar en la otra mano intentando untarle la nuca.

“Es una especie de pena que uses el traje Nano ahora. Quiero decir, es increíble, por supuesto, pero el Mark 43 habría sido útil para aplicar loción”, dijo Peter.

"Es el traje de Iron-Man, no es parte de tu séquito personal", se quejó Tony, mirando por encima de sus gafas de sol. Estaba mejorando un poco ahora al no fijarse en el pecho y los pezones de Peter… Un poco.

"Pero me faltan puntos y me quemo tan fácil, ¡mira!" Se volvió para mostrar una franja roja en la espalda donde no había logrado cubrir con la loción solar de factor 50 que estaba agarrando. “Y me pelo, es repugnante. La tía May me llevó una vez a Florida y el primer día me quemé y pasé todas las vacaciones en el interior rojo y pelándome".

Tony firmó y se resignó a su destino. "Ven aquí", suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Peter dejó a un lado el esnórquel y las aletas y se dejó caer feliz en el diván. Le entregó la crema a Tony con un rápido "¡Gracias!" Claramente este había sido su plan desde el principio.

Tony se echó un poco de crema en las manos, comenzando por los hombros de Peter. Estaba bien versado en la aplicación de crema solar, pero le costaba recordar un momento en el que aplicárselo a alguien no había servido de juego previo.

A pesar de mantener la aplicación de la crema lo más clínica posible, los ruidos de "hmmm" que hizo Peter cuando se la frotó la piel ciertamente no ayudaron. Tony se mordió el labio y se apresuró a seguir.

"Bien, estás bien", dijo secándose las manos. Peter se levantó y miró la parte posterior de la botella. "¡Gracias! Dice volver a aplicar cada hora si estás en el agua, así que volveré pronto”, agregó, agarrando su snorkel y sus aletas.

Y así comenzó la tortura de Tony Stark cada hora.

Tony suspiró aliviado cuando se puso el sol y se fue a buscar un bar con un whisky decente.


	8. Capitulo 8

El tercer día comenzó de la misma manera: Peter se sumergió en un baño matutino y Tony maldijo su libido y luchó con su conciencia mientras yacía en su cama, mirando por la ventana y fingiendo dormir.

Después de otra ida a la cocina en busca del desayuno, Peter sacó una moto de agua para explorar un poco la costa, pero no, se lamentó Tony, antes de que comenzara el ritual de la crema solar.

Después del almuerzo, Tony pidió ir al gimnasio, dejando a Peter descansando en el sofá cama y revisando las especificaciones de Tony para el Aqua-Jet como ahora se llamaba con un lápiz y proporcionando notas y más ideas en los bordes.

Era de noche cuando Tony regresó a la villa con algunas cajas del edificio principal.

Lo recibió un Peter malhumorado que miró hacia arriba desde donde yacía sobre el suelo de cristal, con una guía de peces tropicales a un lado.

"¿Ya has encontrado a Nemo?"

"¡Jaja!" Peter dijo inexpresivamente.

"Traje la cena", dijo Tony mientras Peter se levantaba para investigar las cajas.

"Hiciste macarrones con queso, increíble", comentó Peter abriendo la tapa y luego buscando la siguiente caja. "¡Ni siquiera sabía que sabías cocinar!"

"Oye, eso es para más tarde", dijo Tony, golpeando sus inquisitivos dedos.

"Vamos, toma algunos platos y tenedores".

Comieron en la zona de asientos de la terraza, faroles encendidos y velas con el resplandor de la villa iluminada.

Hablaron de la actualización que Hill había proporcionado anteriormente, que no era una gran actualización y más una instrucción poco informativa para permanecer como estaban y no contactar a nadie. Así que centraron su atención en las especificaciones del Aqua-jet, analizando los pros y los contras de diferentes materiales; en lo que respecta a la comprensión de la reactividad química de los materiales, la aportación de Peter fue realmente muy útil.

Cuando terminaron, se acercaba la medianoche.

"Bien", anunció Tony. "Quédate aquí", dijo y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó 2 copas de champán y destapó el corcho de una botella de champán de la nevera. Se dirigió hacia Peter agarrando ambas copas y la segunda caja.

“¿Qué hora es, VIERNES?”, Preguntó. La respuesta de VIERNES interrumpió la suave música proveniente del interior de la villa.

"11:52 pm, jefe".

"Son ocho minutos para tu cumpleaños, al menos en Bora Bora, y descubrí que hay una laguna legal que permite a los menores tomar una copa de vino con una comida en un restaurante, y técnicamente hice los macarrones con queso en la cocina de un restaurante", Tony dijo entregándole una copa a Peter. "Solo una copa", advirtió mientras Peter lo aceptaba con entusiasmo. "Pensé que también podríamos comenzar las celebraciones ahora".

"¡Increíble!"

"Y como es tu cumpleaños, pensé que un pastel era un requisito legal", dijo Tony volteando la tapa de la segunda caja para mostrar un pastel azul y rojo desordenado en el interior con un torpe logo de Spiderman en la parte superior.

"Debo decir que las habilidades de ingeniería no se transfieren a las habilidades de panadería como podría pensarse".

"Lo recordaste. ¡Es increíble, Tony! ¡Gracias!" Peter dijo, inclinándose y abrazando al mayor.

"Oye, no lo digas, es el único que te van a dar", dijo Tony, dándole a Peter una palmada incómoda en la espalda.

Comieron con los comentarios entusiastas de Peter sobre su pastel y Tony agradeció en silencio a la propia hornada de May Parker por debajo del promedio por los elogios.

Tony dejó su plato y llenó su copa, notando cómo Peter se tomó su tiempo para saborear el champán que le habían dado.

"Lamento que estés celebrando tu cumpleaños sin tus amigos y tu tía", dijo Tony.

"Es agradable así", dijo Peter sonriéndole en la poca luz. Tony se alegró de que el adolescente pareciera sincero.

"Genial. ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?" Tony dijo.

"¿Te refieres a la villa de lujo en una isla privada en la Polinesia Francesa y un pastel no cuenta?"

“Nah - yo también los disfruté. Puedes tener cualquier cosa. Incluso el Bugatti que Pepper ya dijo que no puedo comprarte".

Peter se rió. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

“Si está en mi poder dártelo. Sí. ¿Quieres esta isla? Puedo comprarte esta isla”, dijo Tony, agitando el brazo.

"No quiero que me compres nada", se rió Peter.

“Sabes que puedes tener un Bugatti incluso si todavía tienes una licencia restringida hasta el próximo año. Lo busqué. ¿Quirón o Veyron?”

“Vivo en Queens, Tony. ¿Por qué diablos iba a necesitar un coche deportivo?” Peter respondió, sonriendo.

“Podría comprarte un apartamento. ¡Uno con garaje!" Tony respondió.

"Al cual no puedo mudarme sin emancipación hasta que tenga 18 años".

"Ah sí. Tampoco puedo comprarte alcohol. Supongo que técnicamente podría comprarte un viñedo”, sugirió.

“Creo que la copa está bien. De hecho, esto es bastante agradable”, dijo Peter, tomando otro pequeño sorbo y recostándose en el sofá.

"¿Un speedboad?" Tony sugirió.

“De nuevo, vivo en Queens en el apartamento de mi tía. Además, sé exactamente lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños, pero no estoy seguro si estarías feliz por eso".

"¿Quieres ser un Avenger?" Tony adivinó. “Podemos hacer eso oficialmente, creo que es debido. Aunque ahora mismo con este ojo morado no creo que ni siquiera sea uno”, dijo Tony, tocándose ligeramente el pómulo.

"No. Solo hay una cosa adicional que puedo hacer legalmente a los 17 años". Peter hizo una pausa y dijo la siguiente oración apresuradamente. "Quiero pasar la noche contigo".

Tony lo miró fijamente por un momento. "Acabo de escuchar- ¿Acabas de decir…?"

Peter asintió. “Me gustó besarte y... cuando estábamos haciendo esa cinta me sentí... bueno, ya sabes cómo me afectó... Y pensé que tú también estabas afectado. Cuando me hiciste ir al baño para poder...” tartamudeó Peter, sonrojándose de vergüenza a la luz de las velas.

"Ah, Dios", dijo Tony, pero no podía negarlo.

“Entiendo que es tu primera experiencia sexual y te gustó. Pero no me confundas con ese sentimiento. Encontrarás a alguien que te importe y será un millón de veces mejor..."

"Pero me preocupo por ti", argumentó Peter, bajando su copa. "Me gustaste de esa manera durante años".

Tony se encogió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Peter continuó cuando Tony no respondió.

“Salté ante la posibilidad de fingir ser tu novio porque quería serlo. No le estaba mintiendo al señor Rogers, Tony".

Peter estaba sentado hacia adelante en su asiento con ojos suplicantes.

Todo lo que Tony pudo hacer fue apartar la mirada, pensamientos confusos y culpables corriendo por su cabeza. Se cubrió la cara con una mano, ¿qué podía decir?

Pasó más silencio y Peter bajó la cabeza.

“Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado. Te busqué en Google y descubrí que habías tenido relaciones con chicos en el pasado, así que pensé que tal vez... porque te pusiste duro, pensé que podrías encontrarme atractivo. Dios, esto es humillante. Lo siento, puedo ver que no quieres y no sientes lo mismo. Y ahora estoy arruinando nuestra amistad. Dios, debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. ¿Podemos fingir que nunca pregunté?”

Tony miró hacia arriba para ver a Peter al borde de las lágrimas; enrojecido y avergonzado.

“Oye, oye. No es eso. Pero estamos literalmente huyendo porque la gente cree que me acosté contigo ayer”, razonó Tony, tratando de tranquilizar al joven.

“Pero ayer fue ilegal. Hoy no lo es".

Tony cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"Está bien. Fue una estupidez de mi parte siquiera pensar... "

"No. No, Dios. Ven aquí, Pete” dijo Tony, tirando al joven hacia el sofá en el que estaba sentado. No podía hacer esta confesión sobre una mesa llena de macarrones con queso sobrantes.

Peter se sentó a su lado luciendo humillado y pequeño. Tony respiró hondo.

"Peter, se sintió mal porque eres menor de edad, no porque no seas atractivo". Tony dijo con seriedad. Peter levantó la vista de sus manos.

"Eres inteligente, es divertido estar contigo... Eres malditamente hermoso, eres hermoso y sí, ayer estuve duro por tu culpa", continuó Tony. “No sonrías así. Maldita sea” dijo Tony, al ver el efecto del elogio. "Jesús, eres un cebo de la cárcel".

"Hoy no, no lo soy", respondió Peter, todavía sonriendo.

“¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Sabes que tengo 48 años, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Tony interrogante, con un tono de incredulidad.

"Sí. Lo he pensado mucho. Y me refiero a MUCHO".

“¿Y por 'pasar la noche' te refieres a que quieres que yo sea tu primero? Solo para aclarar..."

Peter asintió.

"Eso es algo importante, Pete".

"No exageres, lo he visto, ¿recuerdas?" Peter dijo, sin poder perder la oportunidad.

"Pequeña mierda", dijo Tony sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Peter se acercó y tocó la mano de Tony.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir. Pero te quiero. Y sé que me cuidarás” dijo Peter con seriedad.

Tony tomó la mano de Peter, masajeando sus dedos con los suyos mientras su mente daba vueltas. Miró hacia arriba para ver esperanza en los ojos de Peter. Todo lo que sentía por este niño brotaba de su pecho, se sentía abrumador.

“¿Dijiste que solo querías una noche? No se siente bien, no creo que pueda…” admitió Tony.

“Si una noche es todo lo que puedes darme, la tomaré. Todavía lo quiero".

"Espera, no", dijo Tony, colocando su otra mano sobre la de Peter. “Hablaste de ser mi novio. Dijiste que le dijiste la verdad a Steve... Tony hizo una pausa. "Le dijiste que me amabas."

"Te amo. Pero no lo haré incómodo después de esta noche, lo prometo” dijo Peter, con un tono de súplica en su voz.

“No, Pete… quiero decir, ¿y si quisiera más? ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera ser tu ... Dios, sueno demasiado mayor para ser novio..."

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos y la emoción creciendo lentamente por su expresión.

"Si, en serio. Realmente nunca pensé en ti de esa manera hasta ayer, pero es como si se hubiera accionado un interruptor... Hemos sido amigos durante un par de años... Me gustas, puedes seguirme el ritmo en el laboratorio y no puedo tolerar a mucha gente en mi laboratorio... Y le pegaste a Rogers por mí... lo que puedo decir, fue tan caliente como el infierno".

Peter sonrió.

"Así que cumpleañero, ¿qué quieres esta noche?" Tony dijo, levantando la mano de Peter para presionar un beso en su muñeca.

"Todo", respondió Peter inmediatamente, mirando la boca de Tony contra su piel con asombro.

Tony suelta una carcajada. "Quiero decir, ahora sabes que es más que una cosa de una sola vez... No tenemos que apresurar nada o incluso hacer nada... Sabiendo eso, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche?"

"Aun así, todo", dijo Peter con entusiasmo.

Tony se rió. "Bueno, será mejor que empieces a besarme, entonces", dijo, colocando al joven en su regazo y capturando su boca.

A diferencia del suave beso que había recibido en el parque, había necesidad en la forma en que Peter lo besaba, en la forma en que el joven lo sujetaba por los hombros y lo apretaba contra él.

“Hey, cariño, más despacio. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tenemos nada".

"¿Nada?"

"Lubricante, protección, no voy a-"

"¡Espera aquí!" Peter dijo, volteando el respaldo del sofá y entrando en la villa. Un pensamiento perdido le preguntó sobre el uso de la flexibilidad y agilidad de su futuro joven amante en el dormitorio.

Momentos después, Peter estaba de regreso, aterrizando justo en el regazo de Tony donde había estado. Le entregó a Tony un paquete de condones y un tubo de lubricante. Tony lo miró con curiosidad.

"Estaban en la tienda y pensé 'bueno, es una posibilidad remota, pero'..."

"No eres el vengador más estúpido después de todo", dijo Tony tirando de Peter hacia atrás en un beso y deslizando sus manos por la camiseta de Peter.

"¡Lo juro por Dios, me has estado matando con esa maldita crema solar!" Tony se quejó, besando y mordiendo el cuello de Peter. "Espera..." dijo, retrocediendo de repente. "Lo has estado haciendo a propósito, ¿no es así?"

"La protección contra los rayos ultravioleta es muy importante, Tony", respondió Peter con una sonrisa.

"Maldición. ¡Si alguien ha sido coaccionado por aquí, soy yo!” Tony se quejó mientras Peter se quitaba la camisa. El suyo lo siguió momentos después y apretó sus cuerpos juntos, Peter pasó sus manos por los hombros y el pecho de Tony.

Tony rodeó a Peter con sus brazos y se puso de pie. Peter se abrazó fácilmente a él, rodeándole los hombros. "¿Adónde quieres llevar esto, cumpleañero?"

"En cualquier sitio. Sofá, piso, mesa, cualquier cosa".

"Creo que puedo manejar un poco más de romance por primera vez", dijo Tony. Miró hacia su propio dormitorio y luego hacia la cubierta inferior con el sofá cama. Eso sería perfecto.

Llevó al joven a la cama y lo acostó suavemente. Peter ya lo estaba agarrando y tratando de tirar de Tony a la cama con él.

"Espera, solo dame dos minutos", dijo Tony, despegando los brazos de Peter de su cuello y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Tony se apresuró a subir las escaleras y agarró los faroles, una manta, sus bebidas y crema solar de relleno y los suministros que Peter había traído en sus bolsillos antes de regresar con Peter, quien estaba mirando con curiosidad.

Peter sonrió mientras Tony colocaba los faroles encendidos con velas alrededor de la cama y dejaba las bebidas en el suelo junto a ellos. Tiró el lubricante y la caja sobre la cama junto a Peter y se reunió con Peter en la cama.

"Eso está mejor, una pequeña iluminación ayuda con la escena de seducción", dijo Tony, arrastrándose sobre Peter y aceptando el beso que el joven se inclinó para ofrecer.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo", dijo Peter, tocando la pieza del pecho brillante de Tony que iluminó su piel con un tono azul.

“Recuéstate” le ordenó Tony. "Podemos empezar resolviendo mis frustraciones".

Tony llevó a Peter a la cama y agarró la crema protectora.

"Está oscuro, Tony", se rió Peter.

“Y sin embargo, todavía estoy ridículamente frustrado por aplicarlo en tu espalda esta mañana. Planeo hacerte sentir agradable y relajado dándote el masaje que mis dedos ansiaron darte durante dos días".

Peter parecía mareado ante la perspectiva.

“Erm... ¿Debería quitarme los pantaloncillos? O...” preguntó Peter con torpeza.

Tony abrió la loción y le dio un beso rápido a los labios de Peter en respuesta. “No tienes que hacer nada. Déjamelo todo a mí. ¿Está bien?”

Peter asintió y se recostó mientras Tony se sentía más cómodo a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Peter. Vio a Tony calentar un poco de loción en sus manos, mirando a Tony con ojos confiados, pero notó cómo los brazos de Peter se movían para cubrirse bajo la ahora descarada mirada de Tony.

"También me has estado torturando con tus baños matutinos; este hermoso y delgado cuerpo húmedo había sido lo primero que había visto en dos días seguidos", dijo Tony mientras comenzaba a frotar lentamente la loción tibia en las clavículas de Peter.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Peter, respirando entrecortadamente cuando las cálidas manos de Tony se deslizaron por su pecho y le frotaron el vientre. Tony sintió cómo Peter intentaba tensar sus músculos abdominales.

Oh, ser un adolescente: la cruel ironía de tener el mejor físico que jamás tendrás y cero confianza en tu propia imagen.

"Sabes que eres impresionante, ¿verdad?" Tony lo tranquilizó, agregando un poco más de loción y dando un largo movimiento de sus manos por el torso de Peter. Peter sonrió, pero pareció casi avergonzado por el elogio.

"Bueno, me aseguraré de que lo sepas", dijo Tony, inclinándose para lamer y morder uno de los pezones de Peter. Peter gimió y levantó las caderas.

"¿Aún eres sensible?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí", suspiró Peter.

"Dios, eres perfecto". Tony dijo, besando su camino hasta el ombligo de Peter antes de agarrar la cintura de los pantaloncillos de Peter. "Apuesto a que el resto de ti es igual de hermoso... ¿Puedo?" Tony preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

Peter asintió y Tony deslizó los pantaloncillos por las piernas de Peter, con cuidado de no enganchar la erección que estaba debajo. Tony dejó a un lado los pantaloncillos y vio a Peter desnudo debajo de él. “Sí, tenía razón. Mírate”, dijo Tony, colmándolo de elogios.

Comenzó a besar el muslo de Peter, acariciando la unión de la pierna del joven y besando su afilada cadera. Tony no estaba mintiendo: Peter era hermoso, su polla era larga y delgada y la cabeza ya estaba mojada por su excitación.

Tony presionó besos alrededor de la base de su polla frotando su mejilla contra la longitud. Miró hacia arriba, a punto de pedir permiso, pero la expresión boquiabierta en el rostro sonrojado de Peter lo hizo innecesario.

Tony mantuvo contacto visual mientras pasaba sus labios por el eje, viendo la respiración de Peter entrecortarse mientras lo hacía. Cuando deslizó a Peter entre sus labios húmedos, el adolescente dejó de respirar por completo.

Tony gimió ante su sabor, deslizando su lengua contra la hendidura y obteniendo un dulce gemido por su acción.

Tony se hundió para tomar tanto como Peter se sentía cómodo girando su lengua, sabiendo que Peter estaba experimentando el calor y la humedad de una boca en él por primera vez. Luego se retiró lentamente con un nivel profundo de succión, algo que disfrutó particularmente él mismo.

El gemido se convirtió en un jadeo, por lo que repitió la acción unas cuantas veces más saboreando el pre-seminal que se filtró por su lengua hasta que las manos tiraron de su cabello. Al salir miró hacia arriba para ver a Peter mordiéndose el labio y respirando con dificultad.

"¿Cerca?" Tony adivinó.

Peter asintió y Tony se puso de pie. "Date la vuelta, cosa caliente, quiero frotar tu espalda y esparcir esa loción tan bajo como realmente quisiera".

Peter se rió y se dio la vuelta, suspirando felizmente cuando sintió las grandes y cálidas manos de Tony sobre sus hombros. Había dominado el arte, en el último día, de lanzar un "Gracias" por encima del hombro y alejarse sin girarse para que Tony no viera la semi erección en sus pantalones cortos.

Esas manos grandes y ásperas en su espalda lo hacían endurecerse todo el tiempo.

Como le había prometido, Peter sintió que las caricias aceitosas se movían mucho más abajo, con ambas manos a la vez recorriendo sus nalgas. Peter dejó caer la cabeza en la cama y gimió y su trasero fue masajeado, los pulgares se deslizaron casi casualmente entre sus nalgas y enviaron un escalofrío por su columna.

Sintió que la emoción aumentaba cuando los labios se presionaron contra la piel suave y sensible. Un pensamiento preocupado le vino a la mente acerca de lo pálida que se vería la piel de su trasero, si las líneas de bronceado que había comenzado a tener lo hacían parecer tonto, pero hizo a un lado el pensamiento. Tony había dicho que era hermoso. Tony lo deseaba.

El pensamiento fue totalmente borrado un momento después cuando Peter sintió que sus nalgas se separaban y un calor cálido y húmedo entró en contacto directamente con su agujero. Le tomó unos momentos sin aliento comprender que Tony lo estaba lamiendo allí, y no solo lamiendo, la punta de la lengua de Tony presionó contra él causando la sensación más íntima. Gimió el nombre de Tony y agarró los cojines. La lengua de Tony se movió y se movió, abriendo un poco.

Presionó su rostro contra el cojín y tardíamente se dio cuenta de que había levantado las caderas, presionando con rudeza el rostro que lo estaba complaciendo. Pero a Tony no pareció importarle, empujó a Peter más hacia una posición de rodillas y presionó su lengua aún más profundamente.

Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la sensación, esto estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de las cosas más íntimas y sexuales en las que jamás había pensado. Jadeó cuando una mano todavía húmeda frotó sus bolas y tomó su polla en su agarre.

Peter aguantó un par de bombas en la gran mano de Tony antes de que él llorara para que redujera la velocidad. Todo esto era tan bueno y no podía dejar que esto terminara tan pronto.

Tony lo soltó y lo puso de rodillas, tirando de la espalda de Peter contra su propio pecho y besando su cuello. Podía sentir el leve escalofrío del implante en el pecho de Tony contra su espalda y se deleitaba al saber que era Tony Stark quien le hacía el amor.

"¿Todo bien, bebé?" Tony respiró en su oído.

"Sí. Dios sí. Solo quiero que esto dure y…"

"No necesitas explicar, soy tuyo para mandar esta noche... lo que me lleva a una pregunta: ¿te gustaría estar dentro de mí, o me quieres dentro de ti... o ambas cosas si quieres?"

"Oh, yo ni siquiera... Suena extraño ahora, pero solo pensé en ti dentro de mí", confesó Peter.

"Entonces eso es lo que haremos, y si, cuando quieras, si lo quieres al revés, solo tienes que preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tony sintió el asentimiento de Peter cuando lo besó en el cuello y pasó la mano desde el pecho de Peter hasta la pelvis.

"Vamos, acuéstate a mi lado", dijo Tony, presionando un beso de despedida en el hombro de Peter.

Tony los colocó acostados de costado, cara a cara y alcanzó el lubricante a su lado.

“Voy a prepararte primero. Así es más fácil. No quiero que sientas ningún dolor en absoluto, así que vamos a empezar lentamente metiendo mis dedos dentro de ti, ¿está bien?”

“Fingimos un poco de eso el otro día. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, Tony. Y además, tengo diecisiete años, veo mucho porno".

"Te tengo desnudo y te acabo de comer el culo y por alguna razón eso todavía me sorprende", dijo Tony con una sonrisa. "Es esa maldita mirada angelical en tu cara".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pon tu pierna sobre mi cadera", preguntó Tony, deslizando su mano por el muslo desnudo de Peter.

"¿Puedo tocarte primero?" Preguntó Peter. "Me has hecho sentir tan bien y yo también quiero tocarte".

“Esta es tu primera vez, bebé. Todo esto se trata de ti".

"Pero he querido tocarte durante tanto tiempo, Tony", suplicó Peter.

“Entonces soy tuyo. Siempre soy tuyo, acaríciame cuando te apetezca. Te garantizo que no me quejaré. Pero no te acaricies demasiado esta noche o las cosas terminarán demasiado rápido” admitió Tony, quitándose los pantalones cortos.

Peter sonrió, la seguridad de que Tony también estaría preocupado por venir demasiado pronto lo hizo sentir más seguro.

Peter trató de mantener el contacto visual mientras deslizaba su mano por el costado de Tony hacia su pene, pero la mirada de Tony era demasiado intensa y realmente, realmente quería tener la erección de Tony en su mano.

Peter lo tocó con reverencia, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel sedosa antes de enrollar su mano alrededor de la cintura de Tony y acariciar lentamente. Observó hipnotizado como el pre-semen brillaba en la cabeza, incapaz de resistirse a quitar un poco con el dedo, llevárselo a la boca y pasárselo por los labios para probarlo. Sabía ligeramente salado, pero lo que le gustaba era la textura resbaladiza. Mientras su lengua se deslizaba hacia afuera por segunda vez, la mano de Tony agarró su muñeca.

Peter abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado porque había disfrutado del sabor de Tony. Los ojos marrones de Tony eran oscuros, dilatados y lo miraban con intensidad. "Si me tocas ahora mismo, Jesús Peter, lo que me haces..."

Peter miró hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas, envalentonado por la reacción de Tony, y deslizó su pierna hacia arriba para engancharse sobre el muslo de Tony, exponiéndose en una invitación.

Tony presionó su frente contra la de Peter y tomó aliento antes de continuar. Cogió el lubricante que había dejado caer y se cubrió los dedos antes de llevarlos a las mejillas entreabiertas.

“Lo que fingimos el otro día y lo que has visto en PornTube o Dios sabe qué más, está mal… esto no debería lastimarte. Yo no... no te lastimaré. Esto va a ser lento y tú estás a cargo. Total y completamente, tomas las decisiones, ¿de acuerdo?”

Peter asintió y se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Tony mientras un dedo resbaladizo presionaba contra él con una precisión infalible. Había habido un elemento de celos cuando Peter había buscado a los amantes masculinos anteriores de Tony, pero en este momento, estaba contento de estar en manos experimentadas.

"Empuja un poco mientras empujo, hace que se sienta mucho mejor", susurró Tony contra su mejilla.

Peter hizo lo que dijo de inmediato y contuvo el aliento cuando el dedo de Tony se hundió en él.

"Oh, cariño, estoy dentro de ti... Tranquilo, tranquilo..." Tony lo tranquilizó cuando sintió a Peter apretarse. "No iré más lejos hasta que me lo pidas".

Peter respiró lentamente para luchar contra la reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo de tomar medidas drásticas. También buscó en Google esto y exhaló antes de presionarse sobre los dedos de Tony. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Colocando una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, Peter flexionó las caderas y se apartó de los dedos, luego presionó contra ellos nuevamente, empujando hacia afuera como Tony había recomendado. Se sintió intenso e intrusivo, pero no dolió. Tony movió sus dedos ahora, ayudando a Peter y distrajo a Peter con otro beso sensual y prolongado. Cuando Tony curvó su dedo, tomó al adolescente con la guardia baja y gritó contra la boca de Tony.

Sabía lo básico, la anatomía de todo esto, pero la experiencia de que le frotaran la próstata era otra cosa.

"¿Te gusta?" Tony bromeó, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

"Muy bien", respondió Peter, jadeando contra su boca.

"¿Listo para un segundo?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí."

Tony apartó los dedos y aplicó más lubricante antes de presionarlos lentamente hacia adentro. “Tócate, ayuda” murmuró Tony cuando sintió que Peter se tensaba.

Repitieron el proceso y en unos minutos, Peter se retorcía contra su mano permitiendo que Tony lo estirara y se burlara de su próstata hasta que Peter comenzó a suplicar.

“Por favor… Por favor, estoy listo. Vamos, lo quiero... Por favor".

Manteniendo su dedo masajeando las paredes del trasero de Peter, agarró los condones con la otra mano y abrió la caja. Sacó uno y rasgó el papel de aluminio con los dientes en un movimiento practicado, y lo hizo rodar sobre su dureza.

Tony deslizó su dedo fuera de Peter y Peter miró con anticipación por segunda vez en dos días mientras Tony lubricaba su propia polla. Se secó la mano en los pantaloncillos desechados y se volvió hacia Peter.

“¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? Podría ser un poco más fácil de rodillas”, sugirió Tony.

Peter negó con la cabeza. “Quiero estar frente a ti… como antes. Quiero que me vuelvas a besar mientras...” Peter se detuvo sintiéndose tonto.

"Sí, yo también quiero eso", dijo Tony, girándolos para que Peter se recostara sobre los cojines. Tony tomó una de repuesto y la colocó debajo de las caderas de Peter, dándole a la polla del adolescente una lamida burlona mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo.

Agarrando a Peter por debajo de las rodillas, se colocó entre las piernas de Peter y tomó su propia polla, deslizando la cabeza sobre el agujero ahora expuesto de Peter.

"Última oportunidad, si tienes la más mínima duda, tienes que decírmelo ahora", dijo Tony.

Peter envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tony para mantenerlo donde estaba. "¡Si no me follas en los próximos sesenta segundos, te juro que te levantaré y te arrojaré al mar!" Peter se quejó.

"Está bien, lo tengo. Lo tengo”, se rió Tony.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un solo beso en la boca de Peter antes de sostener su polla firmemente y empujar hacia adelante.

Los ojos de Peter se cerraron cuando la presión aumentó y luego gimió cuando la cabeza de la polla de Tony lo abrió lentamente.

“Eso es.” suspiró Tony, sintiendo que Peter hacía todo lo posible por aceptar la intrusión en su cuerpo. "Oh, Dios, sí", dijo mientras se deslizaba con un deslizamiento suave y sin signos de incomodidad en el rostro de Peter.

Cuando Tony presionó hasta el final, se quedó quieto, tomándose un momento para respirar y darle a Peter más tiempo para adaptarse. Se inclinó y encontró la boca de Peter, los brazos del joven rodeando su cuello y sus piernas envolviéndose con más firmeza alrededor de sus caderas.

Comenzaron a mecerse mientras se besaban, y Tony se dio cuenta de que, aunque estaba un poco abrumado por las nuevas sensaciones, se estaba divirtiendo.

Tony se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo para dar el primer empujón lento y el cuerpo de Peter se arqueó. Tony cerró una mano alrededor de la polla del hombre más joven y la acarició con su siguiente embestida, haciendo todo lo posible por inclinarse para darle a Peter el mayor placer.

Peter abrió los ojos y miró a Tony con expresión aturdida, su nombre salió del labio del joven mientras Tony aceleraba el paso.

La polla de Peter estaba goteando en su mano y Tony sabía que esta primera vez no duraría mucho, algo de lo que se alegraba. A pesar de la barrera de látex que proporcionaba la disminución de la sensación, Peter estaba tenso y se sentía fantástico. Esto no fue ayudado por la parte primaria de su cerebro que le recordaba que estaba tomando la virginidad de este hermoso niño con cada embestida.

Apretó su mano alrededor de la polla de Peter y se inclinó hacia delante para darle a Peter los besos que quería, mientras lo bombeaba al tiempo con sus embestidas. El beso fue descoordinado y desordenado, sus lenguas chocaron y los dientes se arrastraron sobre los labios haciéndolo mucho mejor.

Los gemidos de Peter contra su boca se hicieron más fuertes y se retorció debajo de Tony mostrando lo cerca que estaba.

“Joder, eres hermosa, eres increíble. Ven por mí, quiero sentir que te corres en mi polla".

Las sucias palabras de Tony desencadenaron el escalofrío corporal que Tony había sentido antes, pero esta vez con oleadas de opresión alrededor de su polla. Momentos después sintió la eyaculación de Peter a sobre su estómago y mano.

Mantuvo sus embestidas mientras Peter cabalgaba su clímax y luego agarró la cadera de Peter con su mano húmeda, necesitando la palanca para empujar más fuerte y perseguir la suya. Se corrió segundos más tarde y jadeó contra el cuello de Peter mientras sus caderas se sacudían empujándose tan profundamente como podía en el cuerpo tembloroso de Peter.

Con unos últimos estremecimientos, las piernas de Peter se relajaron a su alrededor y el único sonido fue su respiración y el agua sobre los escalones de la terraza.

Cuando Tony sintió que podía moverse de nuevo, lentamente comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Peter, saboreando la salinidad del sudor en su piel. Besó la mandíbula de Peter y encontró más humedad y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la cara de Peter con repentina alarma.

“¡Estás llorando! ¿Te lastimé? Oh, Dios, por favor dime que no…” dijo Tony, saliendo de Peter lento y rápidamente desechando el condón.

"Estoy bien", aseguró Peter rápidamente. “Estoy bien… son lágrimas de felicidad. Lo siento, es una tontería, estoy un poco emocionado”, confesó mientras Tony se acostaba a su lado y lo tomaba en sus brazos.

"¿Si? ¿Lo hice bien para ti?” Tony preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Peter.

“Fue increíble, Tony. Te quiero. Te amo tanto”, dijo Peter, permitiéndose que lo abrazaran más. Tony metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla para poder acostarse contra el pecho de Tony.

"No creo que pueda dejarte ir", admitió Tony, una opresión se filtró a través de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía.

“Entonces no lo hagas” susurró Peter mientras Tony tiraba la manta que había traído sobre sus cuerpos fríos.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con que le digamos a la gente que estamos juntos cuando regresemos o quieres mantenerlo en secreto?" Preguntó Tony, acariciando perezosamente el brazo de Peter.

"¿Le dirías a la gente?" Peter preguntó, sorprendido.

“Creo que eventualmente nos descubrirían si no lo hiciéramos. ¿A menos que prefieras mantenerlo en secreto?”

"¡No, no!" Peter aclaró. "Quiero que la gente sepa... Aunque la tía May me matará de nuevo".

“Sí, probablemente deberíamos hacerlo lentamente. Dile primero a Pep y a tu tía: gestiona las consecuencias”, admitió Tony.

"¿Crees que la prensa se volverá loca de nuevo, a pesar de que tengo diecisiete años?"

“Aún eres muchísimo más joven que yo. Aún será escandaloso. Legalmente hablando, tenemos gente, incluido el jefe de la ONU, que jura que no estuvimos involucrados cuando tú tenías 16 años. Pero si toda esta situación sale mal y la prensa se vuelve contra nosotros, entonces... compraré esta isla y podremos vivir aquí de cocos y pescado”, dijo Tony.

"¿Puedes pescar?" Peter dijo, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo.

"Diablos, no, pero tengo un novio que puede lanzar redes de sus muñecas, así que..." respondió Tony.

“Entonces tú eres el chico de los cocos” razonó Peter, poniendo la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el pecho de Tony.

"Bueno, mira, este novio mío también puede escalar cosas muy fácilmente, así que veo mi papel principalmente como tumbado en la playa, bebiendo agua de coco y proporcionando sexo".

"Eso podría funcionar", acordó Peter y bostezó.

Se instalaron en un cómodo silencio, el cálido aire tropical y el chapoteo del agua los adormeció a ambos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando los ojos de Tony se abrieron fue a la vista de la piscina desde su cama y hubo una decepción instantánea de que Peter no estuviera allí, mojado y medio desnudo. Un momento después se volvió más consciente y se dio cuenta de que había un peso cálido sobre el hombro y contra su costado.

Se giró para ver a Peter acurrucado contra su costado, el brazo de Peter se deslizó sobre su cintura y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo inundaron. Peter era suyo ahora.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo resistirse a deslizar una mano por el lado expuesto de Peter, donde la delgada sábana blanca había sido empujada hacia sus caderas debido al aumento del calor tropical.

Peter se despertó, una sonrisa somnolienta apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a Tony.

"Hola", dijo Tony, sonriendo ante la vista del cabello revuelto y los ojos adormilados de Peter.

"Hey", respondió Peter tímidamente, moviendo la mano desde la cintura de Tony hasta su pecho.

Tony se inclinó para darle un suave beso.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?"

"Feliz", respondió Peter con sinceridad.

A Tony se le ocurrió de repente una idea. “Oye, ¿cómo nos metimos en mi cama? No estaba borracho".

“Estabas dormido. Me desperté y estaba enfriando, así que te traje aquí”, dijo Peter. "¿Está bien?"

"¿Qué, me llevaste al estilo nupcial?" Tony preguntó con una sonrisa. La fuerza de Peter en un cuerpo tan delgado realmente puso a Tony caliente.

"Estabas durmiendo bastante profundamente", dijo Peter, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

“Lo hago después de un sexo realmente bueno. Y eso fue muy, muy buen sexo”, dijo Tony, poniendo a Peter de espaldas y besándolo profundamente.

Tony exploró la espalda de Peter con las manos y luego las bajó hasta su trasero, apretando y presionando sus propias caderas hacia arriba de manera sugerente. Peter dio un gemido en respuesta a la sugerencia tácita.

"¿No te duele?" Tony preguntó, metiendo un dedo entre las nalgas de Peter y frotando suavemente sobre el agujero.

"Tengo una capacidad de curación más rápida que el promedio, además soy más resistente para empezar", respondió Peter.

"Destacado para referencia futura", dijo Tony con una sonrisa, deslizó el dedo en su propia boca mojándolo antes de regresar y burlarse del agujero de Peter mientras se besaban.

Tony podía sentir a Peter poniéndose duro contra él, retorciéndose contra el dedo mientras se burlaba de él. No dejó que más que la punta penetrara al adolescente y Peter comenzó a sentirse frustrado y necesitado.

Tony no se dio cuenta de la frustración que estaba causando hasta que de repente se dio la vuelta y encontró a Peter a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

"Veamos si puedo recordar cómo hacer esto", dijo Peter inclinándose hacia el lubricante que ha traído con él.

Tony vio como Peter se cubría los dedos y se estiraba hacia atrás.

"Joder", Tony exhaló cuando Peter cerró los ojos y jadeó, claramente abriéndose con su propio dedo. La conmoción de la excitación obligó a Tony a entrar en acción y envolvió sus pollas en su mano mientras Peter se preparaba. Hubo otro grito ahogado por parte del joven cuando agregó otro dedo y Tony hizo todo lo posible para distraerlo de cualquier incomodidad con caricias en sus pollas.

En poco tiempo, Peter apartó las manos de Tony, agarrando al propio Tony y untando lubricante de sus dedos sobre la polla de Tony. Antes de que la mente de Tony pudiera ponerse al día, Peter estaba levantando sus caderas, presionando la polla de Tony contra su agujero y bajándose.

Tony lo estabilizó, con las manos en las delgadas caderas de su amante mientras Peter inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba y se hundía sobre él con un gemido.

Peter estaba caliente y apretado y el control de Peter sobre la situación era un giro completo. Ya se estaba moviendo y se sentía celestial.

“Dios, Peter, te sientes tan bien... tan malditamente...” Un pensamiento interrumpió su alabanza.

"Mierda. Sin condón”, dijo Tony.

Peter se quedó quieto con Tony profundamente dentro de él. "Ups, lo olvidé".

“Joder... estoy limpio, te lo prometo, Pete. Me hago pruebas con regularidad".

"¿Quieres que me detenga? Pero quiero decir, si no tienes nada y eres la única persona con la que he estado..."

"No deberías estar de acuerdo con eso, no deberías confiar en un chico", dijo Tony, consciente de repente de lo jóvenes e ingenuos que eran los chicos de diecisiete años.

"Pero confío en ti", dijo Peter levantando las caderas de nuevo y mirando a Tony, mantuvo contacto visual y se hundió lentamente de nuevo, comenzando a un ritmo lento de follarse a sí mismo en la polla de Tony.

Tony estaba perdido.

Cuando Tony se corrió, fue en lo más profundo de su amante, una reacción aguda a la repentina tensión del clímax de Peter y la salpicadura de calor se apoderó de su estómago.

Cuando Peter se apartó de Tony, se recostó contra su cuerpo, sin pensar en el lío entre ellos, era algo que podían lavarse en el hermoso mar tropical una vez que se hubieran recuperado. Suspiró cuando Tony le dio un beso en el hombro y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

"¿Está mal que quiera que la misión tome más tiempo, solo para poder quedarme aquí contigo el mayor tiempo posible?" Preguntó Peter.

“Bueno, si está mal, entonces ambos estamos equivocados juntos. Aprovechemos al máximo lo que tenemos antes de tener que regresar y enfrentar el mundo. No será fácil cuando lo hagamos".

"Debería hacer una lista", murmuró Peter.

"¿Eh?"

“Una lista de todo 'todo' que quiero hacer contigo”, explicó Peter.

"¿Tenían Viagra en esa tienda?" Tony preguntó en broma.

Los siguientes días los pasamos vistiendo muy poco y se requirieron algunas visitas más a la tienda para buscar lubricante. Dios sabe lo que pensarían los dueños de este resort cuando revisaran su inventario, quién podría adivinar lo que un grupo de princesas sauditas querría con tanto lubricante y un paquete de condones.

La lista de Peter era agradablemente extensa y contenía varios actos y lugares. Tony comenzó a trabajar en ellos con mucho deleite, y mientras que el sexo en la piscina, el sexo en la ducha y el sexo en la playa casi se esperaba en la lista, el sexo en moto de agua hizo que Tony levantara la ceja, al menos hasta que Peter mencionó la vibración de los motores y lo siguió de todos modos.

Probablemente la entrada más sorprendente de la lista había sido 'Iron-Man Sex' y con un poco de timidez y sonrojo, Peter había admitido que quería ser follado por Tony en el traje. Tony, que nunca se echaba atrás ante los desafíos técnicos, había hecho un poco de reprogramación de nanitos que valió la pena cuando vio la respuesta emocionada de Peter cuando golpeó la carcasa de nano en su pecho mientras estaban en la cama.

El éxito de su pequeño experimento había llevado a Tony a agregar 'Spidy-Sex' a la lista, y aún tenía que reparar el agujero en el traje de Peter.

-o0o-

Peter estaba en la barra del desayuno comiendo una rebanada de mango cuando Tony salió de la habitación, con el pelo todavía húmedo de su ducha matutina y una toalla blanca colgando de sus caderas.

Peter hizo una pausa a mitad de masticar mientras Tony caminaba alrededor de la barra de desayuno y agarraba una pieza de fruta del plato de Peter con un guiño, antes de dirigirse a la máquina de café y encenderla.

Peter observó los músculos de Tony flexionarse mientras caminaba. Durante los últimos 5 días, era justo decir que Peter se había obsesionado un poco con el físico de Tony.

A pesar de no ser más fuerte que Peter, el cuerpo de Tony era más rechoncho, más musculoso, y sentir los bíceps de los abdominales de Tony flexionarse bajo sus manos generalmente generaba un deseo inmediato de separar sus piernas y engancharlas en la franja definida de músculo que Tony tenía justo por encima de sus caderas.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, mientras su mirada recorría el brazo bronceado de Tony y su ancha espalda, encontró que su interés se posaba en la curva del trasero de Tony. Incluso debajo de la toalla se veía firme y Peter sabía lo bien que se sentía en sus manos y con qué fuerza se flexionaba cuando Tony lo empujaba.

Pero hoy se encontró con deseos diferentes.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Tony preguntó.

La cabeza de Peter se volvió hacia la cara sonriente de Tony, el hombre mayor sabía muy bien que estaba siendo comido con los ojos.

"Sí", respondió Peter, honestamente y dejó que su mirada divagara de nuevo.

Tony dejó su taza y se acercó a Peter, con la cabeza inclinada como si tratara de resolver un rompecabezas.

"Eso se ve bien", dijo Tony con un leve asentimiento hacia la rebanada de mango que aún estaba entre los dedos de Peter.

Peter lo llevó a los labios de Tony, con los ojos puestos en la boca de Tony.

Tony se llevó la fruta blanda a la boca junto con las puntas de los dedos de Peter, que chupó y lamió hasta que Peter los dejó allí. Cuando finalmente los liberó de su boca, Peter pasó los dedos húmedos por el pecho de Tony, siguiendo su camino con los ojos.

"No te había visto así antes, pero creo que sé lo que quieres", comentó Tony con una sonrisa.

Peter se humedeció los labios. "Dijiste que solo tenía que preguntar", respondió.

Tony sonrió y extendió la mano para sentir la dureza de Peter debajo de su ropa, luego cayó de rodillas, divertido por el gemido de Peter y la forma en que se apresuró a empezar a quitarse los pantalones cortos.

Tony tomó a Peter en su boca de inmediato, tragándolo y luego alternando rápidamente entre lamer y chupar las apretadas bolas de Peter y llevándolo profundamente en la parte posterior de su garganta. Tony continuó hasta que tuvo a Peter tan duro como podía ponerse, luego se apartó y se puso de pie, dejando a Peter sin aliento.

Se quitó la toalla de las caderas y se quedó desnudo frente a su joven amante.

"Creo que ya sabes qué hacer", desafió Tony.

La reacción de Peter fue inmediata: se sacó la camiseta de la cabeza y se puso de pie, agarrando a Tony por el culo y levantándolo fácilmente.

Tony se rió y agarró a Peter por los hombros para estabilizarse, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Peter a pesar de no necesitar sostenerse.

"Me encanta cuando tú me manejas", dijo Tony mientras Peter lo llevaba a la mesa del comedor.

"Sé que lo haces", respondió Peter, besándolo con fuerza.

Con una mano todavía debajo del trasero de Tony, manteniéndolo fácilmente en alto, Peter barrió el desorden de artículos que habían dejado en la mesa al piso y dejó a Tony en la superficie, rompiendo el beso.

Miró al otro lado de la habitación y vio una botella de lubricante que habían abandonado en el sofá y movió la muñeca, disparando una red para recuperarla.

"Joder, me encanta cuando te vuelves todo Spiderman conmigo también", comentó Tony, con las piernas ya abiertas.

"¿Oh si?" Peter dijo envolviendo sus manos debajo de los muslos de Tony y tirándolo con fuerza hasta el borde de la mesa y al ras con la ingle de Peter. El repentino deslizamiento de la mesa dejó los brazos de Tony por encima de su cabeza y Peter soltó los muslos de Tony y lanzó dos hilos de telaraña que sujetaban las muñecas de Tony a la mesa.

"Oh, chico sucio", dijo Tony, encantado, tirando del vínculo inamovible.

Peter frotó sus manos arriba y abajo con avidez por el cuerpo atado de Tony.

"Esto realmente lo está haciendo por ti, ¿no?" Tony observó mirando la intensidad y la excitación en el rostro del joven. No había una señal de nerviosismo o inseguridad por parte de Peter, solo puro deseo.

"Te deseo tanto ahora mismo, y quiero esto", dijo Peter pasando sus dedos entre las mejillas de Tony y presionando contra el agujero de Tony.

"Oh, sí", gimió Tony. “Vamos, lo quiero. Fóllame duro, me gusta mucho".

Peter soltó un gemido ahogado y abrió la tapa del lubricante, sin perder tiempo en cubrirse los dedos y presionarlos entre las mejillas de Tony.

"Sí, más rápido... eso es bueno", dijo Tony con ánimo cuando el dedo de Peter se deslizó dentro de él.

Tony empujó el dedo hacia atrás, hundiéndolo profundamente, el tirón de sus muñecas le recordó que estaba atado de forma segura.

"¿Puedes tomar otro ya?"

"Sí vamos. Este no es mi primer rodeo, Chico”, animó Tony. Su cabeza cayó de nuevo a la mesa cuando un segundo dedo empujó dentro de él y la mano libre de Peter agarró su polla.

La excitación de Peter contrarrestó la gentileza que estaba tratando de mostrar mientras movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de Tony, pero eso le quedaba bien a Tony.

"Suficiente", Tony exigió con impaciencia. "Estoy listo, ahora fóllame".

Peter tuvo una fracción de segundo de vacilación por el breve tiempo de preparación, pero no iba a discutir. Sacó los dedos y se alineó, viendo la cabeza de su propia polla presionarse contra Tony por primera vez.

Tony gimió en voz alta cuando lo rompieron, ardió un poco, pero tal como le gustaba. Quería sentir esto durante días.

"Joder, Tony," Peter respiró mientras se hundía lentamente hasta el fondo del cuerpo de Tony. Estaba caliente y apretado y Tony se tensó a su alrededor. Se mantuvo quieto para dejarlo adaptarse, pero Tony parecía no querer nada de eso, ya movía sus caderas para que Peter se moviera.

Peter comenzó a empujar lentamente, pero la necesidad de golpear a Tony era fuerte y a su novio parecía gustarle más cuanto más rápido y más fuerte empujaba. En poco tiempo estaba empujando el cuerpo de Tony sobre la mesa, el sonido sucio de la piel golpeando sus oídos.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Es esto demasiado duro?” Peter jadeó.

"Simplemente jodidamente perfecto… Tan duro como quieras, joder… ¡SÍ!" Tony gimió cuando un empujón particularmente fuerte lo sacudió con fuerza.

De repente, Peter empujó y se detuvo, pero antes de que el gemido de Tony pudiera ser expresado, Peter estaba arrancando la telaraña de la mesa y tirando a Tony de la mesa, con la polla alojada profundamente en su cuerpo.

Con ambas manos de Peter en su trasero, Tony se aferró a la nuca del hombre más joven mientras Peter empujaba experimentalmente hacia él, el nuevo ángulo provocó un grito de placer de Tony.

Peter lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez levantando a Tony parcialmente antes de empujar hacia arriba y tirar de Tony hacia abajo.

Tony aulló de alegría cuando Peter apoyó la cabeza en la de Tony mientras ganaba impulso.

Con las dos manos de Peter en su trasero y Tony ahora aferrado a Peter con ambos brazos, su polla ya no estaba siendo acariciada, pero no parecía importar… Tony estaba acercándose al clímax independientemente.

Peter lo estaba follando de arriba a abajo sobre su propia polla sin esfuerzo, el joven lo manipulaba como un muñeco de trapo para perseguir el ángulo al que Tony reaccionaba mejor y en minutos, Peter estaba presionando contra la próstata de Tony infaliblemente con una presión y velocidad implacables.

Todo fue demasiado y con un grito Tony se corrió entre ellos, su polla intacta soltó a borbotones por el pecho de Peter. El ritmo de Peter comenzó a vacilar cuando los músculos de Tony se agitaron y se contrajeron alrededor de su polla. Su agarre sobre Tony se apretó mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde y empujaba profundo una última vez, vaciándose en Tony con un grito jadeante de su nombre.

Una vez que se calmaron, Peter sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, así que las movió hacia el sofá con la cara de Tony todavía enterrada en su cuello, el sonido de una respiración pesada en su oído.

Se sentó con Tony todavía en su regazo, todavía sin querer romper la conexión y pasó sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de sudor de Tony, persuadiéndolo de que mostrara su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tony asintió, todavía sin aliento.

“¿Fue demasiado duro? Lo siento si…"

"No te atrevas a disculparte. Esa fue la mejor cogida que he tenido en mi vida", interrumpió Tony sin aliento.

Peter trató de tapar su sonrisa plantando besos en el hombro de Tony.

“Probablemente no podré sentarme durante el resto de la semana, pero valió la pena. Me has arruinado, chico. Voy a tener que mantenerte porque nadie más podrá dármelo tan bien".

"Y puedo cruzar la servidumbre y ser top de mi lista... Y sexo duro, aunque eso ni siquiera estaba allí", señaló Peter con toda seriedad.

"He creado un monstruo".


	10. Capitulo 10

Habían holgazaneado durante el resto del día, principalmente porque sus esfuerzos matutinos habían seguido de la noche anterior, de modo que dormían juntos a la sombra de la cama.

A primera hora de la tarde, recuperaron las energías y Peter se levantó para prepararles algo de comida y cuando volvió a la cama con un plato de sándwiches, Tony se estaba inspeccionando las caderas.

"Mira lo que me has hecho, sinvergüenza", se rio Tony, señalando la dispersión de moretones en los dedos sobre sus caderas.

“¡Oh, Dios mío, Tony! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Dijo Peter, preocupado subiéndose a la cama para inspeccionar a su novio. “Oh, están subiendo por todas partes, date la vuelta. Oh Dios."

"Oye, cálmate", dijo Tony cuando Peter comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¡Estás negro y azul!" Peter gimió, acariciando cuidadosamente la piel de Tony.

"Hey, ¿Qué es esto? Parece que acabaras de atropellar a un cachorro. Son marcas sexuales... marcas sexuales bastante impresionantes, te lo concedo, pero fue un sexo bastante impresionante”, razonó Tony.

“No sabía que lo estaba haciendo, simplemente te agarré demasiado fuerte. Tony, lo siento mucho".

"Sí, estabas tan caliente por mí que no te diste cuenta de tu propia fuerza... sabes que eso es caliente, ¿verdad?" Tony dijo. “Y los moretones son temporales, así que necesito... NECESITO... que me prometas que me tratarás igual de duro la próxima vez que me folles. ¿Bien? ¿BIEN?" Tony agregó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Peter besó suavemente uno de los moretones más grandes en la cadera de Tony.

"Todavía me siento mal", confesó Peter.

“Me gustan los moretones sexuales, son como chupones pero en mejores lugares. Y si todavía te sientes mal, entonces deberías mimarme por el resto de la noche”, sugirió Tony. "Ese jacuzzi se ve bien... Podrías alimentarme con sándwiches y besar todas mis partes doloridas", sugirió Tony.

Una hora después, Tony se recostó en los brazos de Peter, el agua tibia burbujeaba a su alrededor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba relajado... y algunos más que otros. Peter había besado y lamido suavemente cada parte dolorida de su cuerpo. En un momento dado, la suave lengua burlona en su trasero lo hizo rogarle a Peter que se lo folle, pero Peter se lo había llevado con la boca y la mano suave en su lugar, temblando con la intensidad del mismo.

“Podría ahogarme si sigo aquí mucho más tiempo” admitió Tony, sostenido sólo por los brazos de Peter.

“Debo admitir. Me siento un poco agotado”, admitió Peter. "¿Volvemos a ver una película en la cama?"

"Suena perfecto", respondió Tony mientras salían y entraban a buscar toallas.

"Tú escoges los bocadillos, yo elegiré la película", dijo Tony, acercándose detrás de Peter mojado y robándole la toalla.

"¡Oye!" Peter se quejó. Tony plantó un beso en el omóplato de Peter cuando permitió que le quitaran la toalla de las manos.

“Estoy pensando en 'Una nueva esperanza', o tal vez empiece con 'La amenaza fantasma', ya sabes cómo me gustan los clásicos”, bromeó Peter.

"Una nueva esperanza. No soporto al tipo alto y tonto”, dijo Tony cuando el Viernes anunció que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Hill.

Envolvió la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y agarró su teléfono de la mesa mientras Peter entraba a su habitación. Había estado cada vez menos interesado en el contacto del exterior y Tony no podía culparlo.

"¿Si?"

“Este canal está asegurado. Tengo una actualización completa”, dijo Hill. Tony se sentó en el sofá y esperó.

“Aproximadamente a las 2 am, hora zulú, se iniciaron múltiples ráfagas prolongadas de radiación desde una posición en Liberia. Con la caída de Stark Industries, Hammer obviamente ya no sintió la necesidad de cubrir sus pistas de fabricación.”

“Nuestro portaaviones, que estaba estacionado sobre Ghana, estaba en condiciones de responder. También hemos estado en contacto con Thor, quien reclutó a Rocket el mapache y su equipo, quienes a su vez involucraron a una organización policial intergaláctica llamada Nova Corps, y estaban listos en el otro extremo cuando Banner detectó la señal".

"¿Banner está en esto?"

"Si. Se puso en contacto con nosotros, sabía que algo no iba bien. También trajo a Foster para ayudar a enfocar su tecnología. No podríamos haber hecho esto sin ellos. Hammer ha sido detenido por nosotros y el contingente fuera del mundo ha sido contenido por Nova Corp. Eran principalmente Chitauri. Parece que han estado vendiendo a los niños como mano de obra esclava; aparentemente, los humanos pueden sobrellevar mucho tiempo en duras condiciones laborales... "

"Jesús", exclamó Tony.

“La flota restante Asgardiana, el equipo de Rocket y la Nova Corp habían comenzado las misiones de rescate para recuperar a los niños de lugares fuera del mundo, pero las dos misiones iniciales exitosas en las últimas dos horas han descubierto un problema mucho más profundo: los jóvenes fueron sacados de muchos planetas diferentes y los niños humanos son solo una parte".

"¿Pero vamos a recuperarlos?"

"Nova Corp confía en que las fuentes de Chitauri que tienen bajo custodia están cooperando y Fury le ha otorgado todos los derechos de muerte a Romanov que está derribando a Hammer. Parece un poco exagerado para ser honesto, está balando como un cordero perdido".

Tony sonrió, imaginando lo superado que estaba por Natasha. “Sabes, esta es la primera vez que siento lástima por el chico… oh, espera. No... ya pasó".

“Ha estado obteniendo tecnología de armas Chitauri y núcleos de energía de ellos y ha estado tratando de producir armamento en masa con la intención de convertirse en un traficante de armas global: una antigua industria Stark, si se quiere”, explicó Hill.

"Una nave Asgardiana que contiene el primer lote de niños humanos liberados llegará a nuestro sistema solar en unas horas y Pepper hace que los equipos terrestres de la Fundación Stark encuentren a sus familias donde las tengan y se encarguen del resto".

Tony respiró hondo y trató de no llorar. Le había entregado el control total de la Fundación Stark a Pepper hace solo 12 meses sabiendo que sus manos ya estaban ocupadas, pero como siempre, Pepper estaba superando sus expectativas.

“La conferencia de prensa realizada por la jefa de la ONU donde mostrarán su video está programada para el mediodía para obtener el mejor efecto... Es hora de volver a casa".

Tony respiró hondo. Era todo lo que habían querido y, por lo que parecía, habían ayudado a salvar a algo más que a los miles de niños terrestres que habían sido robados y, sin embargo...

“¡Pero teníamos planes para la Trilogía de Star Wars y no hemos terminado de ver a Rick y Morty! ¡Nos queda toda una temporada!" Tony bromeó para cubrir su decepción.

"Si se pone en marcha por la mañana, dejará una pausa óptima entre el anuncio de la ONU y su regreso triunfal".

"Bien..." dijo Tony, mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio. "Te daré una aviso cuando estemos en el aire".

Tony terminó la llamada y se dirigió a la sección de botellas y se sirvió un whisky grande, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que tocaba el material en días. Caminó hacia el dormitorio.

"No tienes bocadillos..." Peter dijo que entró en la habitación. Asintió y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Instantáneamente notó la postura de Peter. Peter extendió el brazo en explicación, los delgados cabellos a lo largo de los brazos de Peter se pusieron firmes. Él sabía.

"Tenemos que irnos a casa mañana", dijo Tony innecesariamente.

"Una noche más, entonces," Peter sonrió tristemente, extendiendo su mano.


	11. Capitulo 11

Fue un vuelo tranquilo a casa, ambos melancólicos por la perspectiva de la maravillosa burbuja en la que se habían encontrado al reventar tan pronto como dejaron el QuinJet.

Si bien el correo electrónico de seguimiento de Pepper le había asegurado que la prensa había girado 180 grados de la noche a la mañana, sabía que su regreso aún causaría malestar.

Si bien el discurso de Thor después de traer de vuelta al primer grupo de niños había alejado a la prensa rápidamente de sus errores con la cobertura de Tony y Peter, y hacia historias heroicas de las misiones de rescate conjuntas de Asgardianos, Guardianes y Nova Corps, todavía tenía a sus amigos, o más bien ex-amigos para ver. Todavía no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de las reacciones de Steve, Happy y Rhodey.

Miró a Peter y supo que sentía una inquietud similar. Sus compañeros de escuela y profesores todavía habían visto un video sexual con él en un papel protagónico, y aunque ahora estaba claro que era falso, las consecuencias no lo eran. Esto combinado con el hecho de que Peter solo le había dicho previamente a su tía sobre su sexualidad, el desalentador proceso de salir del armario se mezcló con todo esto.

Lo peor de todo es que Peter tuvo que enfrentarse a May. Le harían pasar mucho a esa mujer.

Aterrizaron el avión en el aeródromo militar según las instrucciones y vieron a la multitud de prensa y gente apresurarse para recibirlos.

"¿Estás listo?" Tony preguntó cuándo se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del avión.

"No", dijo Peter con sinceridad.

Tony tomó la mano de Peter y la apretó con fuerza. Quería decir, 'Yo tampoco', volver a subir a la cabina y llevarlos a ambos a la soledad. Pero en cambio apretó el botón de liberación del QuinJet.

Tan pronto como el sello se rompió, se pudo escuchar el ruido de la charla y los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa que esperaba. Peter apretó su mano con más fuerza y esperó hasta el último segundo antes de dejar caer sus manos.

Tan pronto como pisaron tierra, las preguntas fueron gritadas, dos o tres superpuestas y causando un caos auditivo junto con los cuerpos invasores y el intrusivo flash de la cámara. Entonces May se adelantó, haciendo a un lado a un periodista para llegar hasta su chico. Ella lo alcanzó cuando él puso el primer pie en la pista y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que los brazos de Peter se agitaron momentáneamente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella también. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pepper se acercó de una manera más digna, seguido por un grupo de hombres de traje que Tony solo podía imaginar que eran políticos y embajadores de los países involucrados.

Ella le dio un abrazo rápido y luego lo tomó del brazo.

“Lo hiciste bien, Pep”, le dijo. "¿Cómo estás?"

“Estoy agotado con los esfuerzos de la Fundación Stark, pero lo estamos haciendo frente. La estructura de gestión local que he puesto en marcha está funcionando, y ahora no estoy detrás de ser 'La puta de Satán' en concursos de popularidad, le va bastante bien a la empresa. El precio de las acciones se ha disparado tanto por la opinión pública: Hastag 'BuyStark' ha estado en tendencia durante las últimas 24 horas, y porque la caída de HammerTech ha demostrado que no tenemos competidores reales en ningún mercado".

"¿Pero, como estas?" Tony preguntó.

"Estoy bien, fue una semana difícil, pero recibí apoyo de una fuente inesperada cuando lo necesitaba".

"Me alegro", dijo Tony queriendo saber más, pero los trajes grises estaban dando un paso adelante con los brazos extendidos, impacientes por su apretón de manos publicitario.

Alguien le sonreía, dientes blancos, mirada poco sincera, pero Tony se encontró mirando a la derecha, donde May parecía estar revisando a Peter en busca de daños, la mano acariciando su cabello con un gesto maternal.

Ella lo atrajo a otro abrazo y por encima de su hombro, Peter se encontró con la mirada de Tony. Se rompió un segundo después, ya que ambos fueron interrumpidos por agentes de SHIELD y para consternación de Tony, los tomaron en direcciones separadas.

Tony fue conducido a la parte trasera de un auto con Pepper que aceleró por la pista.

"Nos dirigimos a una sesión informativa de SHIELD", le informó Pepper.

"¿Qué hay de Peter?"

“Hill dijo que solo te necesitan, así que le pedí a mi hombre de seguridad que lo acompañara a él y a May en casa y May aceptó que uno de nuestros agentes de seguridad sea apostado fuera de su apartamento para detener a cualquier prensa demasiado entusiasta durante las próximas 48 horas al menos."

“Gracias Pep. ¿Supongo que Happy fue resignado?”

“Sí, el mismo día que salieron las fotos. Ha vuelto a estar en contacto con RR.HH. desde que se informó al público que todo era parte de la misión, pero me he abstenido de hablar con él. Me duele y quería saber cómo te sentías".

"¿Supongo que él no fue la única renuncia?"

"Había un par de cientos en toda la organización ampliada".

"Si quieren volver, tráelos de vuelta y dales un bono de 'moralidad' o algo, luego combínalo con un bono de 'lealtad' para los que se quedaron".

Pepper asintió. "Tal vez una comunicación de toda la empresa", comenzó antes de que la interrumpieran.

"Mira... antes de que lleguemos a Fury, necesito hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas", dijo Tony, presionando el botón para levantar el divisor de privacidad.

“¿Qué pasa Tony? ¿Qué pasa?”

"Nada está mal. Las cosas están bien... muy bien. Mira, voy a decirlo: desde que cumplió diecisiete años he tenido una relación sexual con Peter... y quiero comprar una isla en la Polinesia Francesa". Tony soltó.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Estás durmiendo con Peter Parker?!" Gritó Pepper, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se volvió en su asiento para mirarlo a la cara.

"Así que está bien lo de la isla, ¿verdad?" Tony preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

-o0o-

Tony había cometido el error de encender la televisión mientras Peter asaltaba las cocinas del resort una noche después de que se reunieran.

Tony se había alegrado instantáneamente de que Peter estuviera fuera de la Villa cuando las imágenes de May Parker siendo arrastrada fuera del auto de Pepper sosteniendo un bate de béisbol se convirtió en el titular sensacional. Su Bentley tenía una abolladura increíble en el capó y, en lugar de estar enojado o preocupado, a pesar de que puede ver lo molesta que estaba May, estaba extrañamente complacido.

Sabía que Pepper estaba a salvo por dentro. Después del ataque al coche de Vanko en Mónaco, había construido un núcleo de seguridad para los coches que ella usaba. Una jaula antivuelco de titanio con láminas de aleación de acero de tungsteno y un cristal a prueba de balas que él mismo había formulado.

La cálida sensación en su pecho era de saber que había alguien cuidando de su novio, alguien que lucharía tan duro como él por Peter, aunque con un bate de béisbol y por el aspecto de las imágenes, algunas maldiciones muy ingeniosas. Una comprensión se apoderó de él en ese momento.

Peter se había acostado en su regazo una noche anterior mientras veían a los alienígenas desde su cama cubierta de bocadillos. La conversación había llegado a la familia y Peter le había contado cómo lo dejaron en la casa de su tía a los 4 años cuando sus padres tuvieron que volar fuera de la ciudad para trabajar. Su avión se había estrellado y él había estado con Ben, el hermano de su padre y May hasta que Ben fue asesinado por un ladrón. Ambos habían pasado por muchos dolores de cabeza juntos, Peter y May, pero Peter la amaba mucho y se alegraba de que su joven novio la tuviera.

Por eso estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de May Parker sabiendo muy bien que Peter no estaba allí.

No había visto a Peter desde que se separaron en la pista de aterrizaje, primero el interrogatorio, luego la compañía y luego, para Peter, la necesidad de ir a la escuela. Después de todo, su novio todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria y se había perdido más de una semana del trabajo, y aunque no había duda de que Peter no sobresaliría en las próximas pruebas y actualmente está trabajando con un tutor hasta que pudieran asegurar la escuela, su educación aún era la prioridad.

Tony respiró hondo y llamó. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con la esperanza de parecer indiferente y luego se lo pensó mejor. Jesús, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

"Hola..." dijo Tony cuando el rostro de May apareció alrededor de la puerta.

Su rostro se endureció al reconocerlo. "Él no está aquí."

"Estoy aquí para verte".

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Todavía tienes ese bate de béisbol? ¿Necesito ponerme el traje?"

"Sé lo que ambos han hecho. Por esos niños, los riesgos que asumieron con su empresa y supongo que tengo que creerle a Peter cuando dijo que no pasó nada hasta que cumplió los 17... pero tienes 48, Stark".

"Más de treinta años de diferencia... Estoy muy consciente. Pero lo amo". Tony dijo honestamente.

Algo debió mostrarse en su rostro porque, aunque la desconfianza aún era evidente, ella abrió la puerta en una invitación a regañadientes.

Él aceptó la invitación antes de que ella cambiara de opinión.

“Estoy seguro de que lo ha dicho varias veces. Los artículos que enumeran a sus relaciones anteriores en el retiro de Entretenimiento fueron... largos”, dijo May desafiante mientras regresaba al apartamento. Tony cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Si le importa algo, le he dicho a dos personas que las he amado en toda mi vida". Tony hizo una pausa y May se volvió y se cruzó de brazos.

"Fue a mi madre, y no te preocupes, no necesitas agregar el Complejo de Edipo a mi larga lista de fallas, y se lo dije a Pepper cuando pensé que éramos el uno para el otro". Tony hizo una pausa. "Ni siquiera le he dicho a Peter que lo amo todavía".

"Él te ama."

"Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho. Bueno, técnicamente se lo gritó al Capitán América primero, pero me lo dijo varias veces". Tony dijo con una sonrisa, la calidez de los recuerdos de cada instancia lo inundó.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no le has dicho?"

“Porque tan pronto como lo haga, sé que me perderé para siempre. Y estoy desgarrado. Tan pronto como sepa con certeza que lo amo, eso será todo. Es leal y estúpidamente valiente e intentaría manejar una mala relación entre nosotros porque nos ama a los dos. No quiero que él sufra eso".

May pareció sorprendida, pero su guardia estaba bajando. Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá en el que se habían sentado ese día que esperaron a que Peter llegara a casa la primera vez que se conocieron. Tony se sentó y ordenó sus pensamientos mientras May tomaba asiento en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

"Lo siento. Realmente estoy por la preocupación por la que has pasado, por el dolor que he causado. Debe ser la peor pesadilla para una madre, pero no puedo lamentar que me quiera”, admitió Tony.

“No soy su madre. Es mi sobrino”, dijo May, claramente incómodo. A Tony se le ocurrió que la prensa pudo haber sacado a relucir el hecho de que Peter había quedado huérfano como parte de su rigurosa autopsia de escándalo.

“Señora Parker, para todos los efectos, usted es su mamá. Y él lo sabe... Y no estoy aquí porque seas una tía".

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Porque quiero casarme con él", dijo Tony con sinceridad, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio ahora que se lo había admitido.

"¡¿Casarte con él?!"

Su expresión era idéntica a la de Pepper cuando se lo dijo. Él sonrió.

"Sí, también me sorprendió muchísimo".

"Pero según tú, ¡solo han estado involucrados románticamente por menos de una semana!" Un borde de ira y duda estaba claramente volviendo a aparecer.

"Es verdad. Nos reunimos en su cumpleaños y ha sido, ¿qué? ¿Cinco días? Pero estoy seguro de que quiero casarme con él... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. No tengo ninguna duda al respecto".

May negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

“Mira, Pepper y yo casi nos casamos. Nos conocíamos desde hacía años. Estuvimos comprometidos por un tiempo, pero ella me dijo que no estaba bien y que no lo sentía lo suficiente. No entendí en ese momento, pero ahora sí. Esto es tan diferente, sé que puedo hacerlo feliz y eso es todo lo que cuenta”, trató de explicar Tony.

"Pero él quiere ir al MIT", dijo May, todavía negando con la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Y entrará y los dejará muertos. Es inteligente y tiene talento no solo para la química y la informática, sino también para la ingeniería. Te lo digo, puedo darle una hoja de algunas de mis especificaciones y él toma un lápiz y comienza a señalar fallas, completamente ajeno a lo brillante que es”.

"¿Y lo dejarías ir?" Preguntó May, incrédulo.

"¿Qué? ¿Dejarlo? ¡Venga! Peter hace lo que quiere. Lo cubre con un montón de inocencia, pero hace lo que quiere. Sigue siendo Spiderman, ¿no? A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos en varios momentos”, explicó Tony, repartiendo las manos. “Además, ¿por qué no querría que fuera al MIT? ¡Es la mejor universidad! Cubro las subvenciones allí para los proyectos de los estudiantes; los mejores y más brillantes van allí".

May se sentó, procesando lo que Tony había dicho.

"¿Cómo vas a proponer?" preguntó, después de un rato.

"¿Tengo tu bendición?"

"¿Lo necesitas?" May respondió.

“No, pero lo quiero por el bien de Peter. Él te ama y le dolió mucho tener que mentirte desde que esto comenzó, pero cuando se acercaron a nosotros para esta misión, supo que tenía que hacerlo. Es un buen hombre... Preferiría abordar esto con tu apoyo".

May se tomó unos momentos, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y levantó un dedo amenazador. "Si no lo tratas bien, obtendrás mi bate de béisbol con o sin traje", advirtió.

"Si no lo trato bien, me lo merecería", respondió Tony, sonriendo.

"Bueno. Está bien... Lo haces feliz. Lo has hecho feliz desde el día en que entraste aquí”, dijo May.

La comprensión golpeó duro a Tony. Si bien su relación con Peter había sido Mentor-Pupilo en su mente, Peter obviamente lo había querido por mucho más tiempo. Iba a poner un anillo en el dedo de ese chico incluso si lo mataba.

“Hasta ahora, solo tú y Pepper saben que ahora estamos juntos. Pero no lo quiero como un secreto, ni siquiera por un corto tiempo, parece…” Tony lucha por encontrar las palabras.

"¿Como si te avergonzara de él?" Se ofreció mayo.

“Exactamente, no es un sucio secreto. Y en todo caso debería ser al revés. Así que estaba pensando en hacerlo públicamente, pero no quiero presionarlo... Así que tal vez necesito idear un gran gesto y hacerlo solo con nosotros dos... Sin embargo, me gustas tú y Pepper para estar allí. Ustedes son las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas y parece correcto".

May asintió y Tony pudo ver cuánto necesitaba ser incluida. "Él dirá que sí".

Un miedo subyacente salió a la superficie. Peter era tan joven y guapo, tenía un futuro brillante por delante. "¿Y si no lo hace?"

May frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. "Buen Dios. Mírate... ¿Un Tony Stark indeciso y vulnerable?” ella cuestionó.

Tony le dio una mirada marchita.

"Él dirá que sí", le aseguró, compadeciéndose del hombre.

“¿Quizás en la cena en mi casa mañana? Puedo configurar algo, tengo ideas. Hay una gran gala de honores el sábado por la noche, es una copia del gobierno, la prensa, los negocios, las celebridades de la lista A, todos, para que puedan ser vistos con nosotros. Creo que incluso el presidente estará allí. Podemos anunciar que estamos comprometidos si mañana dice que sí. Se verán obligados a aceptarlo y eso será mejor para la reputación de Peter".

May parecía dividida entre la felicidad y la resignación.

“Yo me ocuparé de él. Te lo prometo”, dijo Tony.

May asintió en aceptación. "Y él dirá que sí... Espera... ¿Dijiste que le gritó al Capitán América?" preguntó, su mente se puso al día.

"Si. Era mi caballero de brillante armadura. ¡Le dio una patada en el trasero al Capitán!" Tony dijo con un asentimiento engreído.

"¿Mi Peter?" preguntó ella, incrédula.

Tony se rio. "Rogers vino a la Torre para 'Traerme ante la justicia' cuando se publicaron las fotos y Peter acababa de salir por la ventana y se dirigía a la Torre... De todos modos, Rogers llegó primero y me dio un puñetazo en la cara, sin el Traje. Acababa de aterrizar en mi trasero, sangrando, cuando Peter literalmente se abalanzó para salvarme. Golpeó al tipo grande en su trasero. Deberías haber visto la conmoción en la cara de Roger. Fue algo hermoso".

May se rio. "¡Ojalá hubiera visto eso!"

“Te enviaré por correo electrónico las imágenes de seguridad. Vale la pena”, prometió Tony.

May negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no he superado que Peter sea el Hombre Araña", dijo con un suspiro. "A veces me da tanto miedo".

"¿Peter te contó cómo nos conocimos?" Tony preguntó.

"¿Había solicitado la pasantía Stark?

"No del todo", dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

May parece sorprendida.

“Necesitábamos más personas en nuestro equipo. Personas con superpoderes y habilidades". Tony dijo.

“Con la ruptura de los acuerdos de Sokovia, los Vengadores necesitaban algo especial y había todas estas imágenes de este tipo literalmente deteniendo choques automovilísticos con su cuerpo, levantando autobuses de la gente, dando vueltas por la ciudad con esta velocidad y agilidad para combatir el crimen del vecindario - Necesitaba a este tipo en mis Vengadores... Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que este modelo de moralidad social súper fuerte era un chico de quince años de Queens".

"¿Entonces cuando viniste no te esperaba?"

“No… tengo que decir que lo cubrió bien, pero esa noche lo recluté para nuestro equipo. No oficialmente, por supuesto, pero se complicó. Pero todavía recuerdo estar absolutamente asombrado con lo que podía hacer. No me malinterpretes, tengo súper soldados en nuestro equipo, muchachos con tecnología mejorada que han visto combate, he luchado con Hulk y el estúpido Dios del Trueno, pero Peter no se jacta de lo que puede hacer. Él no tiene esta personalidad tonta como el resto de nosotros... Él siempre es solo... Peter... y por alguna razón eso lo convierte en una mejor persona".

“Es un buen chico. Dios, sabía que algo estaba pasando, sin embargo, él se escabulló por la noche y mintió, pensé que estaba viendo chicos, no luchando contra el crimen y tirando autobuses. Cuando lo encontré usando ese traje…” May dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para mantenerlo a salvo", dijo Tony. "Pero ambos sabemos lo fuerte que se vuelve".

"¿Pero cómo? Me refiero a que Pepper tiene un tipo que mantiene alejada a la prensa..."

“Estoy trabajando continuamente en actualizaciones de trajes para él: armadura adicional, armamento, además de su propia IA que lo cuida. Además, tengo un centinela Mark 43 sentado en un conducto de aire en el techo de este edificio; ha estado allí por un tiempo".

"¿Un Mark qué?"

"Un traje de Iron-man Mark 43, tiene una función prensil autónoma", comenzó Tony y luego reformuló ante la confusión de May. “Puede actuar como guardia de seguridad sin mí”, aclaró.

“Cuando pensé que necesitaba un ojo atento, hice algunas cosas para protegerlo. Pensé que estaba siendo un mentor en ese momento... ahora me doy cuenta de que... bueno. Entonces su papel es centinela, monitoreando el área y controlando a Peter. Está controlado por IA, pero Viernes me alerta si hay un problema y me permite tomar el control en cualquier momento. Así que está ahí... Compré la empresa de mantenimiento de instalaciones hace dos años para que no lo encuentren... viene para mantenimiento de vez en cuando, pero si algo pasa, está allí...” May guardó silencio, mirando a Tony.

"Peter no lo sabe, se pondría a discutir al respecto... Pero siéntete libre de ir allí y revisarlo, te ha etiquetado como amigable, así que..."

"Lo amas... Como, realmente lo amas", dijo May.

"Sí... ¿Lo tenemos establecido ahora?"

"Está bien… Dime qué más no sé sobre mi chico…"

“La primera pelea en la que estuvo fue en realidad nosotros contra otros Vengadores. Contra Rogers, Falcon, el Soldado de Invierno… Casi ganó de inmediato hablando con ellos hasta la muerte que estaba tan mareado”, comenzó Tony, contando la historia con una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió algún tiempo después, May se reía.

“¡Tony! ¡Estás aquí!" Peter dijo apresurándose. De repente se detuvo y miró a May.

May asintió. "Está bien. Hemos tenido una charla mientras te esperaba".

"Estamos en paz y el bate de béisbol está de vuelta en el armario".

"Por ahora", agregó May.

Peter miró entre ellos sonriendo antes de volverse hacia Tony.

"Entonces, ¿puedo ir a tu casa esta noche?" Peter preguntó de inmediato.

"Tienes a tu tutor de nuevo mañana", interrumpió Tony antes de que May pudiera responder. Los hombros de Peter cayeron.

“Pero solo quería verte. Sé que hemos estado enviando mensajes, pero no es lo mismo”, dijo, levantándose y acercándose a su novio para tomar sus manos.

“Oye, ¿por qué no vienen los dos a cenar mañana porque es viernes? Muestrale a May el trabajo que ha realizado en los laboratorios. Le pediré a Pepper que venga también, y luego, si está de acuerdo con May, ¿puedes quedarte?”

"¡Eso sería genial! También puedes ver todos los trajes. Son increíbles”, dijo Peter volviéndose hacia su tía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

“Mira, tengo que irme. Necesito hacer algunas cosas de la compañía”, dijo Tony, sintiendo las manos de Peter sujetarlo con más fuerza. “Te veré a las siete, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podremos estar juntos".

Peter asintió de mala gana. "¿Me das un beso?"

"¿Qué, delante de tu tía?" Peter apretó su agarre de nuevo.

Tony se volvió hacia May. "Es posible que desees alejarte de esto".

May se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

Peter agarró a Tony por la cintura y tiró de él para darle un beso de todos modos, Tony no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos en el cabello de Peter a pesar de su audiencia.

Cuando Peter se apartó, Tony miró la expresión de desconcierto de May.

“Lo viste, fui atacado. Estaba indefenso. ¡Deja de pensar en el bate!"

"Sal, Stark", dijo May con una broma en su voz.

Tony se arriesgó a darle un beso más rápido a los labios de Peter y se fue, con una promesa susurrada de "Mañana" para Peter.

Peter cierra la puerta detrás de él, se apoya en él y mira a su tía.

"Lo amo, tía May".

"Sé que lo haces, pero ¿cómo ves que esto resulte?" Preguntó ella seriamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Peter respondió.

"Bueno, siempre es genial al comienzo de una relación, pero es Tony Stark, ya sabes... No es conocido por durar".

La sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció del rostro de Peter y se quedó en silencio. May se sintió muy mal por hacer esto, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Peter no se apresurara a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

"Y tiene cuarenta y ocho, ya sabes... en diez años estará cerca de los sesenta y…" argumentó May.

"Y todavía lo amaré", dijo Peter con firmeza, interrumpiéndola. "Y él todavía me amará".

"¿Crees que te ama?"

"Sé que habla en serio conmigo", respondió a la defensiva. "Ni siquiera... cuando le pregunté... le hice una propuesta...", dijo Peter, luchando por encontrar las palabras más discretas. "Cuando nos reunimos era mi cumpleaños y le pregunté por sexo para mi cumpleaños".

"¡Peter Benjamin Parker!" May exclamó.

"Sé que sé. ¡Pero vamos, es precioso! ¡Y ya lo había visto desnudo!" Peter argumentó de manera ineficaz.

"¿Hubo algún punto en todas estas cosas que no quería escuchar?" Ella preguntó.

“El punto era que él no solo quería una cosa de una noche. Dijo que no al principio. Y solo dije que sí cuando dije que quería una relación con él".

May suspiró. "Bueno, tal vez no sea del todo malo, entonces... ¿Te hace feliz?"

“Bastante extasiado... todo el tiempo. Me encanta. Quiero estar con él para siempre".

"Eso desaparecerá cuando empiece a dejar caer su ropa interior al suelo y dejar el asiento del inodoro levantado... espera, eso no será lo mismo para los chicos, ¿verdad?"

Peter se rio. "Estoy seguro de que conseguiría un par de sus robots para que los recogieran después de él".

May pensó en la máquina militar multimillonaria que estaba sentada en el techo mirando únicamente a Peter y sonrió.

"Me alegra que estés feliz."

Peter sonrió.


	12. Capitulo 12

Un conductor llamado James los recogió, Peter convenció a May de que entrara en el coche mientras ella todavía se preocupaba por su vestido.

“¡Solo cenamos los cuatro, tía May! Y conociendo a Tony, ordenará entrar. Relájate".

“Habrá prensa cuando salgamos del coche y entremos en su torre. Jesús, el hombre tiene una torre. ¿Quién tiene una torre?” Ella protestó cuando Peter la metió en el coche.

"Oh hola. Soy Peter”, dijo extendiendo la mano por encima del separador para estrechar la mano del conductor cuando no lo reconoció. "Espera, ¿no viniste a recogernos ayer?"

"Sí señor. La señorita Potts quería asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien”, respondió James.

"¿Dónde está Happy?"

"El señor Hogan ha sido reasignado a otras áreas del negocio", dijo James con tacto.

"Ah..." dijo Peter, recordando cómo había dicho que algunos de sus amigos habían reaccionado. "Bueno, es un placer volver a verte".

Cuando llegaron a la torre, James solo los dejó salir cuando otros dos guardias y un ayudante vinieron a recibirlos. Las cámaras brillaron, pero James los guió de manera segura hacia las puertas sin la multitud de prensa que intentaba desesperadamente involucrarlos y los escoltó en el ascensor hasta el piso residencial de Tony.

"¡Peter!" Tony gritó cuando salieron del ascensor.

“Tendré los dos coches esperando, señorita Potts” dijo James cuando Pepper se acercó a saludarlos. Ella asintió y sonrió en respuesta.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Tony tomó a Peter en sus brazos.

"Cuidado, él bebió bebidas energéticas", advirtió Pepper, extendiendo una mano para saludar a May.

May aceptó el apretón de manos, pero parecía preocupada.

“Señorita Potts, siento mucho lo del coche” dijo May torpemente.

"Llámame Pepper", respondió. “Y fue un increíble swing… y totalmente comprensible. Deberías postularte a los Vengadores como 'Mujer bate de béisbol'".

"¿Lo cubrió el seguro?" Preguntó May ingenuamente, esperando que no le presentaran una factura de reparación de automóviles por un Bentley.

“No te preocupes por eso, honestamente. Pasa, la comida acaba de llegar".

May siguió a Pepper hasta el área principal donde May miró a su alrededor con asombro. Observó la zona de asientos, la barra, el segundo nivel por encima de ellos y luego se centró en la mesa del comedor donde dos hombres jóvenes con atuendo de servicio estaban colocando la vajilla sobre la mesa. Un tercer servidor trajo una copa de champán en una bandeja que ella aceptó con un agradecimiento y un trago.

“Jesús, sabía que tenía dinero, pero…” dijo May en voz baja.

“Y no es tímido para gastarlo. Puedo ser un poco abrumador al principio”, ofreció Pepper, reconociendo la mirada.

"Ven, toma asiento mientras se ponen al día", ofreció Pepper. Peter todavía estaba en los brazos de Tony y estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

"Tony me puso al tanto de su visita a tu apartamento anoche", dijo Pepper en voz baja.

“¿Así que lo apruebas? ¿De esta relación, esta propuesta?” Preguntó May.

“Cuando Tony me lo dijo en el auto después de que aterrizaron quería estrangularlo, pero luego vi lo mucho que lo decía en serio y que Peter es un joven tan agradable, creo que será bueno para él establecerse con alguien como Peter."

“¿No es esto extraño? ¿Sabiendo que le propondrá matrimonio a Peter esta noche cuando ustedes dos estaban comprometidos anteriormente?” May presiona. "Todo parece un poco loco".

“No, Peter es adecuado para él. Además, nuestra relación nunca se sentó bien, pero era todo lo que teníamos en ese momento. Fue intermitente unas cuantas veces. De hecho, en realidad fue culpa de Peter que nos comprometiéramos en primer lugar”, dijo Pepper con una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué?"

“Tony había hecho que Happy, el antiguo agente de seguridad de Tony, llevara un anillo durante meses, lo que en sí mismo decía mucho de la confianza de Tony en la decisión.”

“De todos modos, después de lo que pasó con Toomes, el tipo Buitre, Peter le había demostrado a Tony que era capaz y había organizado una gran conferencia de prensa para anunciar lo que Peter más quería en ese momento: que Spider-Man iba a ser un Avenger . Bueno, Peter demostró ser la persona más adulta de la sala al declinar".

"¿Qué? ¿Se negó?” May dijo sorprendida y miró hacia donde Tony ahora estaba ayudando a Peter a quitarse la chaqueta.

"Si. Dijo que aún no estaba listo. De todos modos, eso nos dejó con una sala llena de reporteros de alto nivel y nada que decirles, así que en un impulso me propuso matrimonio".

"Oooh", dijo May, luciendo incómoda.

"Si. En retrospectiva, no fue una gran señal”, asintió Pepper riendo. "Y ciertamente no la preparación que ha puesto en esto".

"¿Preparación?"

"Digamos que se ha advertido", dijo Pepper en voz baja mientras Tony acercaba una mano que todavía rodeaba la cintura de Peter.

"Hola Pepper", saludó Peter. “Quería que Tony llevara a la tía May a un pequeño recorrido por el laboratorio y los trajes. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Claro", dijo Pepper, señalando al servidor para que le volvieran a llenar su vaso y el de May. "Es mejor que esté allí para atenuar la hipérbole de Tony".

Después de un recorrido que dejó a May con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiéndose terriblemente orgullosos cuando Tony había señalado toda la tecnología a la que Peter había contribuido, volvieron arriba para cenar.

La cena en sí consistía en tres platos preparados por un chef de un restaurante italiano con una estrella Michelin que usaba las cocinas en un piso diferente y May se preguntó si esto era lo que Peter quería decir cuando dijo que Tony probablemente 'pediría comida'.

Después de cenar, Tony sugirió que salieran al balcón a tomar algo.

"Tía May", dijo Tony. "¿Sabías que era legal a partir de los dieciséis años tomar una copa de champán con una comida en un restaurante? Y como traje el restaurante aquí, técnicamente..."

"Claro", dijo May, sometiéndose. Si Peter se iba a comprometer esta noche, se merecería una copa de champán por eso. Además, era un buen champán.

Tony le sirvió un vaso a Peter y llenó el resto antes de mostrarlos a todos al balcón. Era una noche bastante tranquila, así que Pepper se ofreció a señalar los puntos de referencia desde esta altura. May aceptó sabiendo muy bien que necesitaban estar al margen para esto.

“He estado extrañando la isla, pero a veces olvido lo hermoso que es aquí también”, dijo Peter mirando las brillantes luces de la ciudad, el edificio Chrysler brillando en blanco en el frente.

"Es realmente hermoso desde donde estoy parado", dijo Tony tomando las manos de Peter.

"Suave, Tony", Peter se rio de la línea.

"Tendrás que perdonarme, me siento un poco nervioso esta noche", respondió Tony sonriendo.

"¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?" Peter dijo, frotando sus pulgares sobre las palmas de Tony y luciendo confundido.

“Hay algo que debería haberte dicho... algo que debería haberte dicho a estas alturas, y no fue porque no fuera cierto, fue porque es algo muy importante para mí... Te amo Peter. Me golpeó como uno de los ganchos de derecha de Banner la primera noche que nos reunimos en la isla".

"¿Me amas?" Peter preguntó en voz baja, los ojos del joven ya lucían un poco húmedos.

“No te lo dije de inmediato porque sabía que tendría que pedirte algo más una vez que lo hiciera… Y no sabía si eso era justo. Todavía no sé si es justo, eres tan joven y tienes un futuro tan brillante, pero durante los últimos seis días me di cuenta de que soy demasiado egoísta para no preguntarte".

"¿Pregúntame qué?" Preguntó Peter. Un tiempo después, las explosiones comenzaron en el cielo sobre la Torre y Peter se volvió para ver los fuegos artificiales. Luego, al menos veinte de los trajes de Iron-Man volaron desde el nivel de la torre sobre ellos seguidos de cerca por un enjambre de drones brillantemente iluminados.

Peter miró con incredulidad mientras los drones formaban palabras rápidamente mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban y brillaban a su alrededor, los trajes volaban a su alrededor dejando sus brillantes rastros de cohetes en el cielo.

Peter pensó que su corazón se había detenido cuando las palabras finalmente se formaron.

'¿Cásate conmigo?'

Tony se apoyó en una rodilla y sostuvo las manos de Peter. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como los fuegos artificiales.

"Peter, ¿quieres ser mi marido?" Tony preguntó, mirando el rostro de sorpresa de Peter. "Sé que solo han pasado unos días y ni siquiera hemos hablado de que te mudes ni nada, pero sé, con tanta fuerza, que quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y…"

"¡Si! ¡Tony! ¡Cállate! ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Peter, poniendo a Tony de pie y tirando de él directamente hacia un beso.

Cuando se separaron, Tony buscó a tientas en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo.

“Hice esto como una alianza de boda con la esperanza de que dijeras que sí, pero me gustaría dártelo ahora. Hice uno a juego para mí..."

Peter dejó que Tony deslizara el anillo en su dedo y parpadeó con los ojos llorosos para mirarlo. El metal estaba muy pulido, pero aún le daba un aspecto más masculino parecido al acero, pero alrededor del núcleo del anillo estaba sustancia clara que solo podía ser arena blanca tropical.

"¿Arena... de nuestra isla?" Peter dijo, tragando saliva.

“Sí… Bueno, técnicamente tu isla ahora. Lo compré para ti, todo: villas, resort, una tienda llena de criaturas marinas esponjosas, motos acuáticas, todo. Solo necesitas firmar el papel para transferirlo a tu nombre, lo tengo en mi bolsillo para más tarde".

"Guau. Solo quiero decir... wow” dijo Peter con asombro, mirando su dedo.

“Es vibranio y la arena está cubierta con un nuevo material de lente para el telescopio espacial que enviaremos pronto. Es bastante difícil soportar los golpes de los desechos espaciales, por lo que el anillo debería poder manejar tus cosas arácnidas si quisieras usarlo debajo del traje” Tony siguió hablando, solo para ser empujado a otro beso.

Cuando finalmente se retiraron para respirar, Peter miró a su tía, que estaba tomando su champán y se inclinó con Pepper, sonriéndoles. Las dos mujeres tomaron esta como una buena oportunidad para venir y felicitarlos, May abrazando a Peter y Pepper abrazando a Tony.

"¿Lo sabias? Oh, tía May, estoy tan feliz que podría llorar”, dijo Peter mientras lo abrazaba.

"Tu mamá, papá y Ben estarían muy contentos si pudieran verte tan feliz, cariño" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Finalmente, alguien hará de ti un hombre respetable", bromeó Pepper a Tony con genuina diversión, soltó a Tony y fue a abrazar a Peter.

"Recuerda, Peter, siempre estaré de tu lado durante una discusión doméstica", agregó.

"Y si no es respetable, me tendrá como suegra", dijo May en broma mientras todos intercambiaban abrazos. Tony fingió horror.

Tony se disculpó a sí mismo y a Peter por unos momentos mientras entraban y May vio cómo se besaban de nuevo y su chico resplandecía de felicidad.

Su propia felicidad se vio ligeramente manchada unos momentos después cuando se sintió consternada al ver a Tony sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta lo que parecía un documento legal. Un papel, sin duda. Era comprensible, pero le quitó un poco el romance a la velada.

Hablaron un poco más antes de volver a besarse y May vio como Tony le entregaba el documento a Pepper a su regreso, que ella lo guardó de manera segura en su bolso.

"¿Cuáles son los planes?" Pepper pidió a los chicos que se volvieran a unir a ellos.

“Bueno, mañana por la noche está la gala a la que vamos todos. Si quisiéramos anunciarlo, podríamos hacerlo allí”, propuso Tony.

"¿Qué crees que dirán?" Preguntó Peter, recordando los comentarios de Tony acerca de que era un escándalo.

"Son los honores, la gloria internacional, un pastel y aplausos... y los niños que hemos liberado de la esclavitud intergaláctica, así que supongo que podríamos violar a un gato frente a esa audiencia y yo seguiría siendo amado por los medios de comunicación". respondió Tony, recibiendo un suave puñetazo en el brazo de Peter y se sentaron en los sofás.

"Debo decir que los medios se han vuelto drásticamente a tu lado", asintió Pepper.

"¿Y la boda?" Preguntó Pepper. “Solo pregunto porque descubrí recientemente que la Polinesia Francesa legalizó las bodas entre personas del mismo sexo en 2013…” dijo Pepper, llenando el champán de May y dándole una mirada significativa.

“¿Bora Bora? Vi las fotos de Peter... Necesitarías invitados, ¿verdad? ¿Testigos? ¿Dama de honor? ¿Ese tipo de cosas?” Dijo May, sonriendo.

Charlaron un rato, pero tanto Pepper como May empezaron a poner sus excusas cuando Tony y Peter se acercaron más y más en el sofá.

"Debería llegar a casa y dejarte con tu prometido", dijo May con una sonrisa. "Gracias por una agradable velada, señor Stark", dijo May.

"Wow, prometido", dijo Peter, sonriendo a Tony.

“Llamaré a los conductores. Y de nada… Y el centinela te agradece por el chal, le encanta”, dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

Vienes había notificado a Tony que el centinela asignado al apartamento de Peter se había puesto en contacto con un amigo. Tony había revisado las imágenes y había visto a May abrir el conducto de aire acondicionado en el techo y mirar adentro, tal como la había invitado. No había esperado que ella frunciera el ceño y se quitara el chal para cubrir los hombros del traje.

"Callate. Se veía frío allá arriba, solo”, protestó May.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Peter.

"Lo confesaré más tarde, bebé", dijo Tony. "Iré a llamar a los conductores", agregó dándose la vuelta.

May aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar la mano de Peters para inspeccionar el anillo. "Es inusual. Muy único... debo admitir que esperaba diamantes, oro o incluso platino... ¿y qué es eso?” preguntó, señalando el círculo.

“Es vibranuim con un anillo de arena a través de él. Él también tiene uno” dijo Peter con orgullo, y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba extendiendo la mano como un debutante.

"¿De qué están hechos los escudos del Capitán América?" May preguntó. "¿No es eso realmente raro?"

"Sí", confirmó Peter.

"Tony pasó toda la noche creando eso", añadió Pepper con un aire de divertido cansancio. "La cantidad de alarmas que activó aquí tratando de derretir el vibranio".

"¿Y la arena?" Preguntó May.

“De la isla en la que estábamos. Lo vi agarrar un poco de arena en una botella antes de irnos. Debe haber estado pensando en esto incluso entonces”, dijo Peter sonriendo.

"Eso es dulce... Bueno, tal vez si no te casas allí, ¿podrías ir a tu luna de miel?" May dijo mientras esperaban.

"Bueno, la cosa es que me la compró", admitió Peter.

"¿Qué compraste?"

"La isla", aclaró Peter con una risita. "Toda la isla".

“Bueno, técnicamente es un atolón. Tony me hizo cerrar el trato esta tarde”, agregó Pepper, recuperando sus chaquetas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó May, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Acabo de firmar los papeles hace un momento para poner la isla a mi nombre, todo esto es una locura, lo sé... pero me encantó ese lugar, me alegro mucho de que sea nuestro".

"Espera, pensé que era un contrato prenupcial", exclamó May.

"Le ofrecí uno de esos, pero él no lo quiere... No quiero que nadie piense que estoy con él por el dinero, pero él es bastante inflexible... Y Tony puede ser terco..."

"Amén", murmuró Pepper.

"Oh cariño, te estás casando bien... pero no le digas que dije eso". May admitió en voz baja cuando Tony regresó.

“No crea que nadie se dio cuenta de que desapareció cuando podría haberle pedido a Viernes que se pusiera en contacto con los conductores”, dijo Pepper con una ceja levantada, sin perderse nada.

"¿Ambos están listos para mañana por la noche?" Tony dijo, evitando la pregunta.

"Necesitaré comprar un vestido, pero estoy bien", dijo May.

"Oh, enviaré a Giovani, él te resolverá de inmediato. Lo pegaremos en la cuenta de Tony", dijo Pepper, volviéndose hacia Tony. "Además, voy a traer una cita, así que sé amable".

"¡Mejor comportamiento!" Tony prometió, levantando la mano. "Siempre que me digas quién es..."

“Mi guardaespaldas, James. Empezamos a salir... Fue muy bueno conmigo cuando Happy abandonó su puesto. Así que, por favor, sé amable” suplicó Pepper.

"James, ¿quién nos recogió?" Preguntó Peter.

"Sí, él es", dijo Pepper caminando hacia el ascensor y convocándolo al suelo.

"Oh, es agradable", dijo May, dándole un gesto de aprobación.

"¿Es como 'Body Guard' con Kevin Costner?" Tony bromeó.

Pepper resopló y entró en el ascensor, May le dio a Peter un último abrazo.

"¿Y tú eres Whitney?" Tony preguntó mientras las puertas se cerraban deslizándose, Peter les indicó que se fueran.

Peter se volvió y miró a su nuevo prometido de arriba abajo.

"Así que... ¿Centinela?" Preguntó Peter.

"Así que... ¿Te dije cuánto quería verte usando nada más que dos tiradores web y un anillo?" Tony respondió.

Tony comenzó a quitarse la corbata y a abrirse la camisa, y la expresión de Peter pasó de interrogante a hambrienta. Confesaría sobre el centinela por la mañana... después del sexo al despertar.

Dejó caer su corbata al suelo y fue recogido por Peter, Tony enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Peter.

“Dormitorio” gruñó Peter, regresando en dirección a la sala de estar. "Espera... ¿dónde está tu habitación?"


	13. Capitulo 13

"Estoy nervioso", dijo Peter en la parte trasera del coche, tratando sin éxito de volver a atarse la pajarita.

“No lo estés. Simplemente entra allí como si fueras el dueño de esa multitud”, aconsejó Tony.

“¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar la pajarita? Eso tomó 20 minutos de duro esfuerzo y pausas de videos de YouTube".

"No es mi culpa que sea la primera vez que te veo con un esmoquin", explicó Tony, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"¡Bueno, no estuve mucho tiempo en eso!"

"Apenas estás arrugado... Ven aquí", dijo Tony tomando la pajarita y atándola en menos de cuatro segundos. "He anudado algunas pajaritas en mi vida".

“¿Estas bien con tu discurso? Puedo intervenir e improvisar en cualquier momento” ofreció Tony.

"Sí, eso creo. Y creo que este anuncio tiene que venir de mí. Quiero acabar con las ilusiones de que esto no es del todo lo que quiero... aunque probablemente voy a tartamudear y esas cosas. Supongo que será una buena práctica para las presentaciones del MIT".

"Sígueme el rollo. Cree en lo que estás diciendo y si todo lo demás falla... sorpréndelos con algo” ofreció Tony sin avisar.

"¿Te refieres al discurso de 'Soy Iron-Man'?" Peter preguntó palmeándose el bolsillo del pecho. "Creo que me quedaré con las cartas", dijo mientras se detenían en la alfombra roja.

"¡Hola Peter, te ves fantástico con un esmoquin!", Dijo Pepper a modo de saludo. Tony sonrió.

"Pero urgh", dijo volviéndose hacia Tony. “Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. Ya me han preguntado CNN, Entertainment Channel, ABC, Fox News, Vanity Fair, Esquire, Harper's Bizarre y una pandilla de otros reporteros rabiosos si estamos comprometidos nuevamente… aparentemente un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con un cartel gigante que decía '¿Cásate conmigo?' y un escuadrón de trajes de Iron-Man que todo Nueva York pudo ver no dejaba dudas sobre quién había hecho la propuesta. Acabo de decir 'Sin comentarios' hasta ahora".

"Bueno, están listos para un anuncio, eso es bueno", Tony se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento apareció un hombre delgado de esmoquin de unos treinta años sosteniendo dos martinis sucios y ofreciéndole uno a Pepper.

Ella le dio a Tony una mirada severa. "Tony, Peter, te presento a mi cita, James".

"Hola James", dijo Peter fácilmente, estrechándole la mano. "Qué gusto verte de nuevo."

Tony miró al hombre de arriba abajo durante unos incómodos segundos.

"¿Escuché que subiste cuando Hogan salió?"

“La señorita Potts necesitaba protección, señor. Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo”, dijo con modestia.

Tony lo miro por unos segundos más.

"Te voy a dar una bonificación de cincuenta mil", dijo Tony ofreciendo su mano. "Para proteger el mejor activo de la empresa".

“No puedes hacer eso, Tony. Soy el director ejecutivo, ¿recuerdas?” Pepper regañó.

"Seguro que puedo. Ahora déjame darte algunos consejos… vuelvo enseguida” dijo Tony, tomando el hombro de James y llevándolo de regreso a la barra para que pudiera traerle una bebida a Peter. “Sin fresas, sin peluches de gran tamaño, sin babear por modelos de lencería de medio tiempo de Legal… y en realidad, eso es todo”, escucharon mientras Tony se alejaba.

Pepper negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

“Tu tía May ya está aquí. ¿Quieres decir 'hola'? Está allí hablando con Ryan Reynolds y Beyoncé”, dijo Pepper, tomando un sorbo de su martini y asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a May.

"Wow... Si interrumpiera eso, estaría castigado hasta los treinta", respondió Peter.

"Vamos, déjame presentarte al Rey de Wakanda en su lugar", ofreció Pepper.

“Como que ya lo he conocido. Al menos yo estaba de su lado durante la cosa en el aeropuerto”, dijo Peter.

“Ah, por supuesto. Entonces, Lady Gaga” dijo Pepper, cambiando de dirección.

"¡Increíble!" Peter dijo con una sonrisa. "No me dejes hablar demasiado, soy algo nervioso".

-o0o-

"Y aquí para decir un poco sobre la operación heroica para salvar a más de diez mil niños y quizás salvar el mundo tal como lo conocemos, Peter Parker", dijo la anfitriona, entre aplausos.

Peter subió al escenario, agarró sus cartas con fuerza y se paró detrás del atril de metacrilato. Miró a Tony en busca de valor y recibió un guiño.

"Erm, hola a todos", dijo Peter demasiado cerca del micrófono. Silbó incómodo. Respiró hondo y miró a Tony, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy Peter...", sonrió. “Es posible que me conozcan de películas como...” Peter se rompió con la risa del público.

"Hablando en serio. Quizá te preguntes por qué Tony Stark no está aquí esta noche dando este discurso… Te diremos que dijo que estaba harto de toda esta mierda de prensa y que solo vino por los martinis” dijo Peter, ganándose otra risa.

Cuando la risa cesó, Peter continuó.

“Cuando nos hablaron a Tony y a mí por primera vez para esta misión, fue una obviedad. Por supuesto que teníamos que hacerlo. Tony y Pepper, señorita Potts”, dijo dándole un pequeño saludo,“ tenían una empresa que arriesgar, su reputación... amigos... todo lo que era importante para ellos. Personalmente, pensé que era la mejor manera posible de salir del armario en la escuela secundaria... Salir con Iron-Man... Pfft, nadie va a superar eso durante al menos algunos semestres, ¿verdad?" Peter dijo, consiguiendo otra gran carcajada de la audiencia.

“Entonces, por supuesto, me di cuenta del impacto que esto tendría en mi tía May... la maravillosa y hermosa dama que me crio como su hijo desde que tenía cuatro años. Pero estaba seguro de que eventualmente lo aprobaría. Una vez me dijo que 'Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil; de hecho, a veces es muy difícil, pero recuerda que hacer lo correcto siempre es correcto'. Creo que se robó esa cita, pero de todos modos le dio en el clavo".

Peter vio cómo las cámaras se enfocaban en su tía May mientras el público reía y miraba en su dirección con aprobación.

“El papel que Tony y yo teníamos que interpretar era bastante pequeño en comparación con los esfuerzos que se estaban realizando. A los Asgardianos, el equipo de Rocket y Nova Corp que todavía están trabajando sin descanso para encontrar a nuestra gente, los niños más vulnerables de la Tierra que nos fueron robados, les doy mi agradecimiento interminable, el de Tony y el de nuestro planeta. Te debemos una enorme por esto, chicos” dijo Peter entre fuertes aplausos.

"Y no olvidemos a los que trabajan en casa". Peter dijo, deteniendo los aplausos. "Sé de primera mano, y todavía tengo el zumbido en mis oídos, el trauma por el que pasó la tía May cuando me fui". Hubo una pequeña risa comprensiva principalmente de las mujeres del público.

“Eso no puede ser nada comparado con la angustia y la preocupación que están experimentando las familias de esos niños que han sido sacados del mundo. Los hombres y mujeres de la Fundación Stark y otras organizaciones benéficas asociadas actualmente están haciendo milagros estando privados de sueño para unirse a las familias de los niños en camino a casa. Y para aquellos que eran los más vulnerables de todos, los huérfanos en las casas a las que se dirigió Hammer, Pepper Potts de la Fundación Stark encabeza la recepción que estos niños merecen al llegar a casa".

Peter miró hacia donde estaban reunidos los políticos y su séquito.

"Así que lo estoy mirando, señor presidente, para ayudarnos a traer a estos niños no deseados a los EE. UU., Donde pueden ser adoptados y recibir todo lo que necesitan en términos de salud, educación y oportunidades como parte del programa de Stark Industries".

Un rugido de aplausos arrasó la sala, todas las miradas se desviaron hacia el presidente, quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y aplaudirse a sí mismo, creando un mayor caos de ruido en la sala.

Pepper se inclinó hacia el oído de Tony y susurró. “Está haciendo toda la Publicidad Stark de ahora en adelante. Estás despedido."

"Entonces, sí", dijo Peter cuando los aplausos se calmaron. "Tony y yo tenemos que relajarnos por un tiempo, todos trabajaron muy duro para salvar el mundo", dijo Peter entre risas.

“Y aunque todos piensan que obtuvimos un gran resultado. Conseguí algo aún mejor...” anunció Peter, trayendo el silencio con su repentino cambio a la seriedad.

“Siempre admiré a Tony Stark... Su genial tecnología, la historia de su cambio de armamento a energía limpia, comunicaciones y atención médica, pero al diablo con todo eso, tiene algunos otros atributos atractivos. Demonios, soy un adolescente gay, ¿saben lo que digo, señoras del público?”

La mitad de la audiencia se volvió loca, el resto se rio.

"Las noticias y los periódicos han informado que tengo dieciséis años, y eso fue bastante cierto hasta mi cumpleaños hace siete días... Aproximadamente un día después de que el pobre Tony Stark estuviera literalmente varado en una isla, en el exilio, con un yo cachondo, albergando un enorme enamoramiento con Iron-man..."

Hubo risas de la audiencia.

“Pero no estaba tan impresionado como te imaginas, nos conocíamos desde hace un par de años a través de mi pasantía y él me ayudó a superar todas las cosas que teníamos que hacer para prepararnos para la escandalosa falso anuncio de relación.”

"Así que cuando, en mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, cumplí la mayoría de edad... y estoy mirando a los abogados y los representantes de la fuerza policial en la audiencia cuando enfatizo 'Legal'", dijo Peter, mirando alrededor de la sala, "decidí que quería quitar la parte 'falsa' de la relación escandalosa".

Hubo una respuesta medio divertida, medio sorprendida de la audiencia.

“Me tomó un poco de tiempo convencerlo y no entraré en detalles, estoy seguro de que los periodistas sensacionalistas se lo compensarán por sí mismos, pero lo logré... Y una gran consejo para cualquiera que intente seducir a un apuesto multimillonario, atraparlo en una isla en medio del océano sin otras personas realmente ayuda".

Hubo risas y jadeos de la audiencia seguidos de niveles crecientes de murmullos mientras lo que estaba diciendo comenzaba a asimilar. La cámara giró hacia Tony, quien sonrió felizmente a la cámara, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que su novio acababa de decir.

"Y mi juego de seducción debe haber sido muy acertado porque anoche Tony me propuso matrimonio", dijo Peter levantando la mano y mostrando el anillo. "Y dije que sí".

La sala se volvió loca: los políticos se apiñaron y murmuraron, las celebridades invitadas hicieron sus mejores reacciones conmocionadas y sorprendidas ante las cámaras cercanas, mientras que otros se dedicaron directamente a vitorear. Los reporteros perdieron todo sentido del decoro por el tipo de evento al que asistían y comenzaron a gritar preguntas, registros de voz en manos extendidas.

La cámara comenzó a parpadear y Peter miró sus tarjetas; había planeado pedir privacidad y agradecer a la prensa por darles algo de espacio, pero claramente eso no iba a suceder. El ruido en la habitación iba en aumento mientras trataba de buscar a Tony entre la audiencia. Todo lo que podía ver eran reporteros haciendo preguntas que no entendía en el caos.

Peter tragó saliva, sintiéndose abrumado.

¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Qué debería decir? No podía simplemente dejar el escenario.

¿Qué haría Tony?

Espere. Sabía lo que haría Tony...

Peter deslizó las cartas en su bolsillo y se inclinó cerca del micrófono para que lo escucharan por encima del ruido.

"También..." Peter anunció en voz alta. "Soy el Hombre Araña."


End file.
